17lakect orgins (My orgins)
by 17lakect
Summary: Yep, i'm going this route. But i assure you, it's in a world of where fanfic writers do their best to not only to make stories, but some are to fight. Even in the time of "The purge", this is when i came in. P.S Ariel, Belle, Jasmine are sith lords just like JosephB222's artwork just for intrest, BUT IT'S NOT ALL CHAPTERS! NOR THE BEGINNING!
1. Chapter 1

All the fanfiction and all the writers who lived dedicated to their lives trying to let out their ideas so they won't haunt them anymore.

Outside of fanfiction are the writers, but inside, a lot of stories, but not all of them can be what we expect or our wish that we wish for a crossover.

If fanfiction doesn't go on, then who will find a story that they wish for a long time?

I am 17lakect, I'm a writer obviously, now it's time for me to use my take my origins for when I started it all.

And it's not real life, it's fanfiction. (Obviously)

Years Ago:

All my life, this world is just normal in my book, I always thought of living in an easy life, just being on my laptop all the time.

And yes, I have a good life after this, it was almost perfect.

I'm alone, food teleports to me exactly the way I wanted, even snacks, mostly junk food, I somehow never got fat. Even then I go outside every once and a while, I have 500 a year, divide by 12 months then you get $41.67, again it's magic. I thought I have an angel looking after me or something like that.

Truth to be told, I never had parents, and never went to school, I've been educated every once in a while by a magic laptop that I have, how magic, unlimited battery and connection, not a problem, and it's immortal, it is almost a perfect life.

But how long has it been?

It has been 17 years after I was born, I'm in a small house with a bed and a fridge, and yet, somehow I'm blessed, I never worked at all, and I never went outside, but nobody wondered what it's like being inside my house, because they never saw it.

It has been a year and one day I just wished to have an adventure with all the classic character's.

But then, one day, it actually happens, and it was a wish that is permanent.

Now, it's time to explain what is going on now…

**ORGINS OF 17lakect**


	2. The purge has begun for the world

One night, everything changed, when I was checking the cold weather at the beginning of winter, something caught my eye.

It says: The purge of the entire world.

I have no idea what the purge is by defining, but examples and pictures got me shocked.

It's gotta start in a few minutes, but thank goodness that I'm in a place that no one founds.

Until…

**BOOM!**

Something happened far outside, an explosion, destruction.

Whatever is happening, something was also coming at my direction….

When it got closer... a plane is crashing down.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

It then crashed, but thank god it didn't get to close to my small house.

I then go outside, carrying a bat, checking out inside the plane.

A lot of people are injured in their seats.

And then I checked the pilot, they both are alive as well.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The purge has begun, some heroes turned into bad guys, and our plane had got shot before we knew the purge." The pilot explained.

"But we can't stay out here for long, they are coming!" The second pilot screamed.

"I have a secret basement that fits 100 people, come on down, you'll be safe!" I announced.

It's true I actually got a big basement whenever something big and terrible happens.

Everyone got inside and hide, I then checked the cameras, only to find flying figures that just passed by.

"Thank you for helping us." One of the civilians said.

"If you guys need food, I have a magic fridge." I announced.

How magic? I take a Diet coke off the fridge, closed the fridge, opened it again, only to find that it has magically appeared after the fridge closed, everybody gasped in surprise.

"Listen, I will figure out what's going on outside, you all will stay here until one my robots tells you it's safe, he will let you follow his lead to be safe." I announced, than I went outside.

"What is that kid doing?" One civilian asked.

"I don't know, but he's going to get himself killed." The pilot replied.

Before I left, I packed what I need, $5000, laptop, and some DVDs. In one bag.

Outside:

I finally went deeper outside, after that, it was a massive shock.

There is explosion and chaos everywhere, including the screams.

It was a nightmare; I had to see what's going on, and how to stop it.

That's when the adventures begin for me.

Suddenly, when I looked down, there is a dead solder, so I picked up the shotgun, the ammo, and picked up a couple of grenades.

Then some murderer's start to attack! And… surprisingly they ran when I have a shotgun and they didn't have weapons. What a bunch of cowards!

"Um… that was easy." I shrugged.

But that's nothing, I looked me behind me and my eyes widen.

"Oh God!" I yelled.

I'm not kidding, a bunch of motorcycles and cars are coming after me, but thank god that there is a car that has a driver window broken. I got inside and stayed hidden as they drove right past me.

After I got out, I see them driving still, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?


	3. Gotham city driving

By the way, the state that I live in is Kentucky!

So, there is actually news that I come across while I was exploring the city. The whole planet is at Chaos, some areas are protected, at first I thought it was actually the justice gangs, but we'll get to the explanation later.

I come across a car dealership that was abandon as some parts are destroyed including cars.

It took me a while but I found a green car with the right speed and stuff, grabbed the keys, then start driving, by the way I don't have a driver license. XD

But thank goodness that I drove carefully since there's no danger.

Before I leave town I stole some gas from the gas station along with snacks and drinks.

It's almost midnight, but I kept driving, everything is fine, no scratch yet, ANNNNNND… I then found the airport.

So, I've decided to find a right plan where I can carry the car, took me a while but I found the right one.

I then got inside the plain and pressed the buttons that are marked, got lucky and took off.

So, I headed north and make a tiny east, the fuel is enough and stayed in the clouds just so I won't get spotted. The trip is actually a safe one.

2 hours later:

The fuel was almost out, but thank god the nearest airport is nearby, and again I got lucky and landed at the airport, everything again seems fine, except a little bit of destruction.

How Destruction? I can fit the car without a scratch, well I made scratches but I didn't care, it was the end of the world for one month.

So I drove and drove towards town.

The city is almost like New York, but it was different and the destruction is big.

Before it was 3:00, I've decided to find a quiet and private spot to sleep in, everything is cool.

Later:

Boom…

Something woke me up, I moaned a bit.

Boom…

"What the hell?" I asked as it got louder.

Boom…

Something is going on outside.

I thought everything was fine when-

"Oh no…" I said softly as I actually saw trouble outside.

BOOM!

I started the car, then drove away, only to see that a bunch of criminals are shooting at cops as a bunch of people are running away.

"Uh-Oh." I said, drove faster.

I drove faster and faster, caused me to kill most of the criminals, kept driving until something caught my eyes.

"Animation… What happened?"

The heck was going on here, I don't know, but there is some kind of car chase, the car is chased by a batmobil- WAIT A MINUTE!

Yeah, I know, it was weird! But I just kept driving, trying to escape and survive.

The gas was running low, so I had to stop and fill up the gas.

Before I got on the car, it turns out that another car is coming, the SAME CAR! Well… before it reaches me, I aimed my shotgun at its tires. As you imagined, it flipped, and went upside down as a group is actually knocked out.

The batmobile then stopped as I put up the shotgun back in the car then drove away.

"Jeez, the batmobile, is it the wannabes again?" I asked myself.

But I kept driving, until… someone jumped into the car, so I used the breaks, turned, drove fast again, but it looks like a figure has a rope that grabbed the back, sliding with the trash lid.

"Why is that idiot chasing me?" I asked.

I then slowed down a bit, grabbed the shotgun, hid it, looked behind me as nobody is there, but I kept the doors locked.

"That was weird." I said, then when I looked forward… "GEE!" I yelped.

Man, does she look freaky in the shadows, and when I looked behind me, a batmobile is behind me.

I thought I was in trouble when… uh-oh.

A bunch of rapist and murders are coming towards us, as 2 got out of the car behind me and fought them, but the female figure stayed as she knocked the window.

I opened it a little bit so she won't get through.

"Problem?" I asked nervously.

"Well, you almost killed the gangsters that my boss is chasing."

"I'm sorry ma'am I had to stop the car chase before someone got hurt, and what the heck is with the batmobile back there?" I asked.

"Wait, so you don't know that-" She asked, then revealed her face with a questioned look. "-we actually exist?"

I got shocked. "How?"

"I guess you don't listen to news a whole lot do you?" She asked, she is batgirl (DCAU).

"Listen, I'm sorry to be rude, but I have to leave!" I yelled.

**BOOM!**

She got distracted by an explosion, gained me the advantage to escape.

"WOO-HOO!" I cheered.

Dodged a bullet.

The president's office:

"Sir, we have reports of 17lakect has finally come out of hiding and is at Gotham!" The caller reported.

"Good, the purge is going as planned." The president said, then hanged up. "At least, we can take him, so that way true justice and peace will come out once more." The president said to himself.

Back in Gotham:

I'm driving like crazy, chasing a motorcycle that came from some Wayne building, and carrying a hostage.

While I was driving, I saw that batgirl has grabbed the hostage, giving me the advantage to shoot the motorcycle's tires.

Well, he flew from his vehicle, rolled then stopped and lay on his back.

Instead of killing him, I knocked him out with the shotgun handle, and grabbed the iPad that has information.

But, Uh-oh, a bunch of cops is coming after me and surrounds me.

I have no idea why, but thank god that I found a way to get right through the cops, I grabbed the missile launcher, but no I did not kill.

That's a rip-off of "The dark knight rises" by the way.

But, gosh darn it! They still kept chasing me!

Until…

"What the H?" I asked as I noticed a random sign that tells me to go right.

I go right, but a bunch of cops are blocking my path, but then, the car start's to hover above, in fact… I'M NOT EVEN DRIVING ANYMORE!

The flying vehicle leads me to a building; I then got out only to find what I guess is a firefly.

Then, white and yellow spreads around me and the car, everything got whiter and brighter… And then suddenly, everything went black.


	4. I'm home to disneyland

"Ugh… what happened?" I moaned.

After a long sleep, it's daytime, and I'm in some kind of medical room.

I sat up, rubbed my temples, and looked at my right to find my bag and shotgun.

But the door is locked, before I was getting ready to bust the door open, I noticed the window is safe to use for an escape, so I shot it and got outside.

It seems easy enough, but boy is it a LONG way down!

And… surprisingly there is some kind of shield around the land, I have no idea what's going on.

It took a few slides and tip toe walking to try and get down, but then I got spotted by a-

"WHOA, PATIENT IS ESCAPING!" A bird yelled.

GAH! They just talked.

But that doesn't stop the fact that a couple of big birds are flying towards me, I then shot the window and got back inside, only to set off an alarm.

Then this firefly came back only, got close to my face… wait, what?

"Oh my god, tinkerbell? What the hell is going on here!?" I yelled.

But, she just kept flying around me, bugging me and- uh-oh…

"OH CRAP!" I yelled.

Oh yeah, I forgot about the whole dust can help make you fly. Well, took the advantage, but I did fell into the water.

"OK, I find myself a little mental." I said, than climbed.

So, after I climbed, I turned only to find a Disney castle, no I'm not kidding, I mean, IT'S HUGE!

I turned around, only to find…disbelieve.

A bunch of Disney character's, animated were just wondering around, then sees me and everyone gasped, annnd I preferred swimming in the water again. I did took swimming lessons by the way.

But it turns out it was a big boomer as the water magically rises and flies me back inside the castle, AGAIN WITH THE CASTLE!

"I'm defiantly mental right now!" I screamed after I got back inside.

"You're not dreaming." A high pitched voice said, I looked around, grabbed my shotgun.

The something happened to my gun, it's pulling away from me, and it slipped from my hands, only to find Mickey Mouse disarming me.

"I've been waiting for you in a long time." Mickey said with a half-smile.

"You…" I pointed. "… How is this possible?" I asked.

"Actually, anything is possible in this universe that you've lived in a long time." He replied.

Then my eyes widen. "What?"

"That's right; we've been taking care of you for 16 years. And Walt, my old friend, his blood is in you." He said.

I didn't have any idea what's going on here, I looked to my left as I see a bunch of characters down there and a shield surrounding the land.

"Keep talking." I said, glaring back at the mouse, then my stomach growled and my eyes narrowed down and I put both of my hands at my stomach. "You don't mind?" I asked.

"Not at all!" He smiled brightly.

Everything explains it now. Walt is my biological father, he died in 1966 once the process began for the fanfiction writers, they all carry blood of Walt, but also carry other blood from other heroes or villains.

But mine, no one knows where the blood came from.

They delivered babies to parents as they adopt them, but they had to have robots and a small house with a big basement for me.

Some of the fanfiction writers don't even have the blood of Walt Disney; they could've come from another galaxy, or properly normal people that just want to be like them, like how they just want to release their thoughts.

"Then, what am I supposed to do now? Am I to start writing soon, or survives the rest of the month of the purge then start writing?" I asked.

"The answer is: B." He answered.

"… So I do not have powers yet?" I asked.

"Not yet, but when the times, you'll have them one by one." He said. "There is something that I must tell you before you leave to save people from the purge. There are 3 Disney princesses that have gone missing."

"I'll keep an eye out; make sure some damsels are kept in Disneyland." I said, than exit the door.

I just sure hope I can save people in time, including a couple of Disney characters.


	5. Gotham city rescue

So I've signed up for the fanfiction and stuff, and people were all like "Yo, Woo-hoo!" And my mission? Go back to Gotham and save some people while taking some Marvel heroes and 501st clone troopers.

I'm not even kidding, when Disney bought Star wars, they literally have the army at their hands. I CAN'T SEE THAT BACKFIRING ANYTIME SOON!

But it's gotta take a little while, can't go at daytime, criminals are douche bags, and bat's sleep at daytime right?

By the way, if you're wondering, if Mickey could've called Disney, the communications got knocked out since the purge began.

Gotham at night time:

Well, the villains of the city seemed to do a lot of damage.

So, the marvel heroes are to save the people while me and the clones go and take out the criminals.

"Commander!" I yelled. "Make sure to secure command posts and have some men come with me!" I yelled.

"Yes sir." He replied. "Oh, by the way, Mickey told me to give you this." He said, handed me the lightsaber.

"Thank you Cody, now start finding some survivors, we got lives to protect here!" I yelled, than my team went to another way around.

"Yes sir!" He yelled.

Man, is it a big one, bad guys are shooting everywhere, and the crime lords are hiding somewhere that will be exposed.

A bunch of survivors are being saved by marvel mostly, while the clone troopers are defending.

Gunships are dropping in and out the survivors, explosions and a couple of buildings are being destroyed, and dead bodies are around.

While the others are fighting, my team and I are going to the airport so we can use airplanes just in case.

But unknown to us, the bat gang are following us.

Gotham Airport:

Everything seems alright while we searched halfway of the airport.

"Sargent, how's the rest of the army out there?" I asked.

"Half of the city is being searched and cleaned of criminals." The Sargent replied.

Then the shadow came from the ceiling then disappears quickly and the clones aimed above.

"_Sargent, we need some men over here, he-"_ The com. got jammed before he finished.

"We got trouble down the area, let's MOVE!" The Sargent demanded, the 8 troopers followed along with me.

We went to where the clone's died, as we see the Joker.

"Welcome to flying clowns!" The joker laughed.

"ALL TROOPERS, REPORT TO THIS AREA!" The Sargent ordered through the Com.

A bunch of clones took cover as the Joker fires his Tommy gun.

So, I noticed that the batman is at the falling, and landed at the Joker.

Harley just got out of the room, trying to escape while the rest of the bat gang goes after her.

"General, we've just received reports that the rest of the army is taken heavy damage, and they need your help!" The Sargent reported.

"Alright, handle the rest of the henchmen Sargent; I'll head back to the city." I said then took off running.

Thank god that the speeders are parked outside, I managed to head back to the city, only to find that a bunch of criminals are being hold back Mr. Freeze, Bane, Poison Ivy, and killer croc.

"Sir, they've just came out of the hiding, we lost 30 men and the 3 marvel heroes that we have can't hold out for long!" Cody reported.

"Leave that to me." I said, then grabbed my lightsaber and turned it on.

I charged towards Bane, he was about to swing his arm at me, but docked and cut the venom supply, causing him to lose his muscle.

Then, when killer croc is about to slash me with his claws, I made a cut to his arm after I ducked, then to his leg, and then I kicked him in the face to knock him out.

"Sir, we need support at the bay!" The commander reported. "We'll handle off the other 2, just help them!"

I reached Gotham Bay, only to find clones taking cover as the criminals are marching forward.

But thank to my speeder, I managed to kill 10 of them, and got through inside.

Half of the criminals got distracted, the clones got the advantage to get out of cover and march forward as some threw a couple of grenades.

When I got inside, I see a bunch of civilians trapped, so I destroyed the objects and stuff for them to run from the big warehouse.

Though, there is actually someone that never left.

When I searched, it is actually Melody who's inside.

She lies there, shivering in shock and fear, so I try to knock her out.

"Hey, Mel-Mel?" I asked, than I tried tapping her on the cheek 5 times. "Melody, are you alright?" I asked.

Her eyes narrowed at me. "H-hooooome…" She whispered.

"Oh, OK." I said, than I carried her.

So I got onto my speeder, but I found out it was sabotaged by Batgirl.

"Barbara." I said, grabbed my shotgun out.

"We won't let you go anywhere." She said.

"Why not? I have a daughter to protect; I want you out of my way, NOW!" I demanded.

"I'm sorry, the boss found out the government wants you, and we're gotta kidnap you until the purge is done." She said.

"You BITCH!" I yelled, then I shoot the claw of the crane, dropped the box on her which she avoided.

It was just to slow her down, I ran to the docks to find a boat after I found one of the keys.

The others are coming, so try shooting to slow them down.

After I got the boat started, I got out of the city as fast as I can then contact Mickey.

"Mickey, we might have to be separated, I got the bat family trying to go after me!" I yelled, but I got no response. "Godamnit, no signal, I think something is jamming the Com.

Then, the batboat came out of the ocean, chasing me.

"OH MY FLIPING GOD, CAN SOMEBODY EXPLAIN WHY THE GOVERNMENT WANTS ME!?" I yelled.

Then I grabbed my shotgun to try and shoot the boat, but its armor is tough.

"SOMEBODY HELP US!" I yelled.

I had to figure out an idea to lose them.

It took me a while but once I've reached to the other side of Gotham the gunship is flying above me.

"GENERAL HOP ON!" Rex yelled.

But then, for a weird reason, the water starts to rise up like a tsunami, and I rammed into it but the others didn't.

Then I start too got up and up to the very top, but after that, we start to fall down as soon as I grabbed Melody.

But then a Jet rammed towards us and I hanged on to its wing while hanging on to Melody.

I couldn't hold on to it for long, so Melody and I start to fall, then we fell into the water.

But luckily, I've managed to swim up and climb by its rocks to get back into the surface fast.

And Melody coughed up the water, finally out of her cationic state.

"You're alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, thank you for rescuing me." She said.

"Alright, we gotta figure out a way to get back to your home." I said, then put my finger at my ear com. "Anyone getting my frequency?" I asked, but I still have no response. "Shit." I whispered. "We're on our own." I warned her.

"I'll wait." She said, then we both start to walk into the deserted city, well OK, not all deserted, but it's going to take a while to get back into Gotham airport.


	6. High speed chase

Disneyland, the Communications room:

"_Sir, we've lost 17lakect, we've saw the bat family tried to get him and he's protecting Melody."_ Commander Cody reported.

"Thank you commander, I'll send in coordinates to him as soon as I get his signal." Mickey replied.

"Your majesty?" Sora asked.

"No. He'll take care of himself." Mickey said.

"It's not that, it's the batman and his gang." Sora finished.

"I know why they are after him, but we can't tell him why. But what we can do is wait." Mickey said.

Back in Gotham:

"Alright, here's a vehicle unlocked." I said.

"I know how to hotwire a car." Melody replied.

"YouTube?" I asked.

She nodded with a smile, I give a sigh. "You drive then." I said, than I went to the passenger seat.

And we did exactly what we thought.

"Alright, let's go to the airport, we'll be able to fly towards your home." I said.

"Um… can I drive like crazy?" She asked, I turned around to find her eyes widen.

"Why?" I asked, she pointed towards the reason. "OH SNAP!" I yelled, my eyes widen also.

Melody start the car, then we drove like crazy while I rolled the window down and start refilling my ammo.

"Whatever happens: Don't stop, just keep driving or we'll be dead!" I yelled, than I pumped the shotgun and start shooting at the batmobile.

Watchtower:

Superman and J'onn are communicating with Batman.

"I've pursing after him and he's got Melody with him, showing off her driving skills." Bruce reported.

"I'm sending Supergirl in, we can't take chances." Superman said.

"Fine, do what you want." Bruce said, than the transmission ended.

"That's bruce alright." Clark laughed.

"Supergirl, now's the time." The Martian said.

"About time." Kara grinned.

Back at Gotham:

We passed through half of the city, but they still kept chasing us.

"Still coming?" She asked.

"Yep." I said after refueling my ammo. "But thank god I have like a bag full of shotgun ammo, it saves the day." Then I made the shot.

It took 6 minutes, but we finally made it inside and into the planes.

"Melody, get the plane started, I'll hold them off!" I yelled.

Then batgirl came. So I pumped my shotgun again, then start shooting, caused her to take cover. She throws a batarang, I dodged it, she throws a gas pullet, I pretend I was knocked out by holding my breath and went to the floor.

Then I kicked her leg, causing her to fall down, than I step back and aimed my shotgun at her.

The plane starts to move, so I closed the door, than I went up to the piloting seat and took control of the plane as we took off.

Finally, we escaped, and I try to make contact with Mickey.

"Anybody in this frequency?" I asked.

"Um… we got more trouble." Melody alerted.

"What now!?" I asked the looked forward. "Oh…" I said as my eyes widen and I puckered my lips while saying it.

Supergirl is charging towards us, but then, something was happening, the clouds are blinding us all, and then the plane gets bumpy.

It took a minute, but finally the bumping stopped, and we start to get a clear vision. We are almost heading towards Melody's home.

"We're here." I said, smiling at her, than we searched for a way to land.

But the beeping starts.

"Oh no, the plane is out of control!" I warned. "HERE COME'S THE CRASH!" I yelled, we both screamed until we hit the water, and then nothing, everything went black…


	7. Underwater time!

Atlantica, somewhere:

Jeez… the crash landing's gotta leave a mark, I'm just lucky that the both of us never got killed or anything.

As soon as I got out of the plane, it turns out we are underwater, and yet I'm can breathe and she actually turned into a mermaid before I woke up.

"We've been saved." Melody said while looking at the destroyed plane.

"I don't know why. Come on, we gotta get to your folks, but where should we start?" I asked.

"My grandfather." She answered.

Then I gave a sigh. "Lead the way then." I said.

17lakect: So we've finally went underwater and things are very pretty, seems like a short trip to the city.

"Wow, an underwater kingdom at my eyes." I said while starring. But I sense a disturbance in the force. "Melody, go to your grandfather, let him know about me, I must leave. I sense a disturbance." I said.

"Alright." She said then swam off.

Things are a little too quiet, but something tells me that whatever is happening, it's getting closer.

As I look around to try to both find a way back to Disneyland and figure out the disturbance of the force came from, things are way to quiet.

Disneyland:

Mickey was staring out in the open space outside, scared of what's going on out there, have a worried look on his face.

Back underwater:

I sat to rest; meditate only to tell that the princesses are up to something rather than being missing. The more I think about this purge, I've been thinking… is it true that in a fanfiction world, characters can permanently die? Is Walt really my biological dad?

Somewhere out in space in another galaxy:

This mysterious female sith stared with a death look on her face. "17lakect has come out from hiding now? Very well, once I find you we are going to have one hell of an appointment." She said, a beautiful plus deadly voice.

Back underwater:

I felt a new sith lord staring at me, trying to get me for a reason unknown.

Then I saw the tentacles that just popped out of the destroyed ship and hid back.

"What the hell?" I asked, and then looked at the hiding place, only to find nothing.

Then the jaws theme plays:

"Ah-oh." I said, when I turned around I saw a MEGALODON COMING TOWARDS ME!

So I hid inside the ship, but this shark was properly smart as he bites the ship and picks it up as we took it for a swim.

Then he spits plus throw the ship out, tossing me sky high, seemed legit when, uh-oh, he jumps and hits the destroyed ship like a baseball bat.

"Yep, I'm flying and it's not good." I said in calm state with deadpan face.

I kept flying, thought it was gotta give me brain damage or worst, until something stopped me and the ship.

Something green came around, I knew what is has to be.

But the ride gave me a headache a bit, so I rubbed my head with my eyes closed.


	8. Watchtower relaxing

Well, I finally got the headaches out, so I finally removed my arm from my forehead and eyes then- OH MY GOD I'M IN THE WATCHTOWER!

"WHAT!?" I yelled 10 times. "OK, I'm better." I said in calm state.

"So your this fanfiction writer that has come out of hiding just a few days ago." Superman said.

"Well, not exactly." I shrugged. "But why am I here? I got a job to do!" I yelled.

"The government is trying to capture you; even the cops can't be trusted." The Martian explained.

"Um… did you even remember what Disneyland has to protect their land?" I asked. "Is the government not all that it seemed for me?"

"Yes." Superman answered.

Then I turned around, put my right hand on my chin as the elbow relaxed on the left hand.

"Well… I haven't been into DC for a while…" I said, than I quickly turned around with my hands spread wide. "Ah, what the hell? I'll hang around for a little while." I said, than my stomach growled again. "Opps." I said while I put both my hands at my belly with my face looking like ('.')

Later:

The flash just gave me a ride to the café, which literally almost made me puke!

We have water for that.

So, I thought about trying the pizza they have, as the both of us sat down, I then see Kara and stargirl coming to sit with us.

"Hey Flash, oh and hey Lake." Kara went from cheerful to cold when I came along.

"Is she mad at me of what I did back in Gotham?" I whispered to the flash.

"Yep." He replied.

"Help me." I mouthed.

17lakect: When I tried out the pizza, it is actually the exact same thing as the school pizza, and I won't lie to you folks, the school pizza which depends on which version it is actually is one of my favorites.

"Oh my G-O-D, it's like the school pizza, I missed this kind!" I yelled.

"Pretty awesome right?" The flash asked.

"Yeah." I said while I looked at him the looked down as my eyes narrowed at the 2 females. "(Wheezes) I NEVER GOT TO SEE KARA AND BARBARA TOGETHER ASIDE FROM THE GIRLS NIGHT OUT EPISODE!" Kara laughed at my Wheezing.

Then the creeper comes in, creepy smiling as usual, then I thought about acting like Mr. Clipboard from food fight (I've watched the nostalgia critic review BTW).

But before I got that chance, he just likes to say hi to me considering how I'm an upcoming fanfiction writer.

"Why hello new kid." The creeper said.

But I stand up and start to act like Mr. Clipboard. "Good afternoon Creeper, May I ask why you are so nice?" I asked.

"Why I like seeing the fanfic writers get creeped out." He answered.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho." I laughed as I jabbed him. "It's not nice to creep people out. Oh wait half a darn minute, it's your title. Never mind, please go and do you thing, I must get back to eating, then exploring the space station more before I sleep." I said, then we both shake hands, and then after I sat down I got back to normal.

The others watched, it was an awkward silence, than they laughed, including Kara.

I had a deadpan face for no reason then. "Alright, get it all out, get it all out, that's right." I announced.

Then everybody calmed down and got back to their eating.

"What kind of a writer are you?" Kara asked, giggling.

"You're not upset anymore?" I asked, monotone.

"Not really." She continued to giggle.

As soon as we finished eating, I've decided to leave.

"Well Kara, I'm sorry about earlier." I said, put my hands behind my back.

"It's alright, you are the funny one." She giggled then I walked away.

* * *

17lakect: So, I've just moved in to the watchtower, and I can tell that people liked me very much. Kara was upset but I cheered her up after my meeting with the creeper. I mean I never asked to come to the watchtower, but I haven't been around DC for a while, so I thought it was fair.

But I got so distracted, I bumped into someone, causing my body to be flat then back to 3-D mode, then I shake my head.

"Sorry." I said while I when down to my knees, then when I looked up I saw Batgirl in front of me, glaring, caused me to widen my eyes. "Uh-oh." Then I turned around to YOU! "I think this universe went a little too far." I said in deadpan face.

Then she grabbed me by the shirt and pinned me to the wall. "How did you get here?" She asked.

But I was calm and act like a stupid person at the same time. "Wait, didn't the founding members told you?" I asked, raised an eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb with me." She growled, raising her voice. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"M&M and chocolaaaaate." I sang, then suddenly I'm BACK AT EARTH NOW! "Wow, that doesn't make any sense at all." I shrugged.

17lakect: That was totally unexpected, I sang then I got back home, is there any other stuff that can redeem itself for that?

Notes:

When I did "17lakect: (Talking)" I'm just doing a jersey thing just like from south park, I'm just telling you this to avoid any confusion.


	9. Paris, chaos, then a sith princess

Well, took me a while, but I found out where I am, in Paris.

Yep, Notre Dame is near too, but since the purge started I never thought that it can't be a sanctuary anymore.

But something was wrong around here and it's not the fact that the city is burning because of the purge; it's a disturbance in the force.

I saw Belle down at the ground, calm and had a mischievous smile… it's not right.

17lakect: When Belle is perfectly calm with a smile on her face, I thought she is a criminal or something like that, and it creep's me out so much I decide to just move on. Oh, and when I was in Paris, Notre dame looks fine!

I'm not kidding, Notre dame still has sanctuary because of some kind of bless for the church!

After a few minutes, the disturbance is closer and closer, caused me to grab my lightsaber hilt.

Then I heard a female chuckle. "So you finally know your place do you? A teen that's a new writer is rare."

My eyes narrowed around, until the unbelievable happened.

Belle, is a sith lord. (JosephB222's design of Belle as a sith lord to avoid confusion.) She turned on her lightsaber, half smiling.

I turned on my lightsaber also. "Why are you doing this?"

"Oh come on, it's fun." She shrugged. "But enough about me, let's just see which one gets a cut first!" She grinned, than we began the saber fight, and yes my power has reached to the skill of the blade.

We've fought for half a minute, and then I made a horizontal strike at her as she blocked it.

"I sense that you're afraid." She said.

"The dark side has clouded your mind, what is it that you're hiding!?" I asked.

But she force pushed me to the wall, made me dizzy. "You'll find out, but then you'll be a prisoner, or a slave for that matter." She said, walking seductively before everything fades to black.


	10. Ariel's victim (S&M scene)

Again with the knock outs! AGAIN!

After I woke up… again, I'm strapped in chains, and my weapons are taken away.

I knew I had to use the force, but oddly enough, I don't reach that point yet, just sensing!

But that doesn't stop there, another female sith lord entered through the door, and smiles seductively as she is about to take off her robe. "Had a good nap?" She asked sweetly.

When she took it off, I couldn't believe what I was seeing and discovering, I was blushing deeply to look at her. She is Ariel, another one of those Disney princesses that I and Mickey thought at first were missing, but nope, they are just being sith lords! And again, JosephB222 design, and it's one of the hottest I've ever seen also.

I wouldn't mind so much except that when Ariel have the yellow eyes like a sith should have, she's actually more hot then the deviantart picture.

"Y-Yes." I said, relaxing tone.

She then walks close to me and notices that I'm blushing at her. "Hm… why is your face all red?" She asked sarcastically.

But I couldn't hold it off for some reason. "God, for a sith lord, you're the hottest."

Then we come in face to face, closely, and she wraps her arms around my neck, causing me to keep blushing redder and redder.

"Hm… be honest with me. When you saw my design in Deviantart, did you ever thought about this moment?" She asked.

"Yes." I said nervously.

"Well it looks like this is your lucky day, my age is now 3 years older than you." She said, than kisses me, sending shockwaves into my body as my eyes lit up.

"Ariel, I do ask, why be a sith lord?" I asked.

So, she grabs a device that at first I was confused, but when she straps it into my crotch, I think I knew what this is coming.

"I want to know something: Did you ever thought about having partners?" She asked.

"Why would I have friends, they just slow you down." I answered.

"Nah-uh-uh, you shouldn't think of that before fighting Belle, because momma spanks now." She said, then she turned on the small device attached to me and that's when the torture began.

The device just sends shockwaves from my crotch so whenever I feel pain, it turns into pleasure instead.

"I'd let you go, but not only then we have to surround you and make sure you don't escape from our grasp, we can't let you go back to Earth because the government wants you little bitty power so you can make sure some things stay permanent if you know what I mean." She said as she grabbed a flogger, I gulped when I knew what was about to happen. "You ready big boy?"

"Y-Yes…" I said weekly.

But she swings her arm on its spiked side at my chest. "Hm… sounds like you're not, but no matter, this will be way for fun for me." She said, than she starts hitting me with the flogger.

That felt what I never felt before, like I was trying to jerk off except now it's all over because of pain, plesure.

"How did that go?"

"Just keep going if you want to get this over with, I don't care!" I yelled, she grinned.

"Oh, I like this." She cooed, and then she continued to hit me.

She kept hitting me anywhere in the front, and then she goes to the back, and removes my pants to show my butt, smacking it really hard the next 15 times.

It felt too good, almost too when I was gotta cum, but I can't.

"KEEP GOING!" I yelled.

"OK." She said, than continued.

She kept hitting me, I screamed out loud after each 5 hits, after it was the loudest, she stops, throws the flogger at her side, than walks in front of me.

"Now we're gotta have some real fun, wanna try something new?" She asked, I nodded.

She then starts putting her hand up my penis. "Let's take it nice and slow, OK?" She asked, than moves up and down with her hands.

I kept moaning and moaning, and yet after a minute, I couldn't cum.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, did I forget to maintain that while you were asleep, I gave you water? Well, I have water powers, hell, it can even make you not cum but endure all the pleasure, and only I can make it stop if I want to. But really I'm just making you endure all of it so I can make you sleep soundly." She whispered into my ears. "You want more?" She asked, got too close to my ear, made me shudder.

"No..." I answered.

"Too bad." She replied harshly.

She then licks my lips, felt really well, and kisses my neck 20 times, and then she continues rubbing my penis.

It took a few minutes, then finally, I cummed, it was too much, but she has her senses, I've let out to much, It felt like if I had lost a lot of fat weight.

I was sighing softly, felt week and have no energy.

She releases me from the chains and puts me into a mattress as she pins me.

"You think you got what it takes to help save the world from the purge? Well you failed because of girl power, and even then I'm the only one in the trio of the sith princesses that just like to bring pain and pleasure." She said, and then kisses me again.

"Why stop me?" I asked weekly, still breathing hard because of the pleasure I endured.

"You maybe could've stopped us, but there is a little something that we just want to capture and destroy for the purge idea." She explained.

"You can't kill the president; he just meant well and is trying to make criminals cut some slack." I groaned.

"Well the president could've done better than that maybe. But he's just going to pay." She growled. "Before I go, maybe I should say that I'm sorry that your gotta be stuck in here for some time, but even if somebody breaks you out your gotta be stuck with me and your gotta have one hell of a trip. Nighty-night." She giggled.

Then she kisses me until pass out once again.


	11. The Jedi Temple

_HELP ME! __**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

I woke up, heavily breathing.

Then the door opened to reveal Obi-wan Kenobi, then he sat down near me as I calm down from a vision I had.

"Hello there." He said.

"Obi-wan?" I asked. "Where am I on which planet?"

"Two words: Jedi temple." He answered.

"How'd you find me?" I asked.

"Mickey mouse found out where you are he asked us to pick you up after your fun with the dark seductress Ariel." He explained.

"You know that Ariel is a sith lord that's a seductress?" I asked.

"Before the purge as begun on Earth, Ariel and the other 2 princesses has become the powerful sith lords, it's properly the upcoming fanfiction that we haven't heard about. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I think I had a vision of someone I know. Let me be honest about Sith princesses that you speak off." I said.

"You found them surprisingly hot?" He asked.

"A couple are cool, but Ariel looks unbelievable." I replied.

Then a silence occurred. "You won't be in the Jedi temple for long, but we will train you farther more for the time being until Mickey needs you back, other fanfic writers are handling the situation."

"That's fine; I would like to get away from the purge situation. What happens to the citizens?" I asked.

"There is a secret planet that Mickey made a long time ago." He answered. "Now your actions have been making the DC heroes angry." He said.

"But there is one that I swear I didn't know about, it's singing the lyrics M&M and chocolate that teleported me back to Earth." I said.

"Things don't make sense sometimes." He chuckled.

* * *

The library:

"When's the wardrobe anyways?" I asked.

"Patience young man." Obi-wan replied.

"I'm not crying for it." I growled, than I got into happy mode when I found the information I need. "Here we go, it's the president."

"Your training seems to pay off really fast." Qui-Gon chuckled as he walked in the room.

"Oh hey qui-gon, I really liked you in episode 1" I said. "OK, the dark side surrounded the president? Oh come on!" I yelled, than I switched the file to sith princesses and get a load of this. "OK, whoever is getting the idea of this upcoming fanfiction will pay for what will do! I'm out of here; I gotta get back to training."

"Calm down number 17, your anger-" Qui-Gon said but I interrupted.

"Oh don't even bother; I know what anger can do to you but Starkiller still has it and still is a Jedi!" I yelled, and then dashed out of the library.

"Boy, who got the idea for his attitude?" Obi-wan asked rudely.

Sometime later, I'm in my Jedi outfit, I took all the trials in one day, and now I'm a Jedi knight, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Nighttime:

I fell asleep for a couple of hours, then Obi-wan came in the room and I'm still out cold, and yes we have another silly scene.

"Come on Lake, your needed." He said, only to find that I'm still knocked out. "Wake up." He ordered, Jabbed me, still knocked out, he gave a frustrated sigh.

"Obi-wan?" Qui-Gon asked. "Oh, he's out cold still?" He asked.

"I'm trying to wake him up." Obi-wan said.

Qui-Gon actually grabbed water and spill at my face, waking me up. "WHAT!?" I yelled.

"You have a mission that we have to take you to, some Disney princesses actually got kidnapped and sent to naboo." Qui-Gon reported.

"Again with the dumbasses in distress?" I asked and facepalm.

"The nostalgia critic is also in naboo." Qui-gon added with a sneaky smile.

Then my eyes widen. "The critic?" I asked. "I'M IN!" I yelled and gave a bright smile.

Yep, the critic is also in this one, too.


	12. TGWTG to the naboo rescue

While on the way:

Qui-Gon and I were just waiting until we get there when the shocking thing happens.

"Why are you just not getting rest when you got the chance to be here?" Somebody asked.

But I felt something in my penis, it was actually moving while it was talking.

"Oh my god your dick's talking, your dick's talking, THAT'S IT GAME OVER MAN GAME OVER!" Qui-Gon Yelled in horror.

But it turns out that it was a hamster the whole time, it was just stuck.

"… Tell me you wouldn't be shocked if somebody went this direction." Qui-Gon said, still a little freaked out.

* * *

Later:

Finally, we arrived in Naboo, but Uh-Oh, we weren't expecting THE EMPIRE!

Yeah, I'm not kidding, the empire and republic actually are two separate things now.

During the space battle Qui-Gon along with Obi-wan and I head down with the gunship when suddenly the rocket fired at us and we were crashing down to the city.

"Is everybody OK?" I asked the team, the clone troopers are still alive.

"Had a little headache for a time being, but we're alright." The clone commander replied.

"Stormtroopers are coming master." Obi-wan alerted.

"Let's get inside and retake the palace." Qui-Gon ordered, we all follow him and stayed sneaky from the storm troopers.

But before we got inside, it was a trap, the stormtroopers have us surrounded.

"Well Crap, what is wrong with your senses?" I asked loudly.

Then a miracle happens, there is explosions are coming, killing the troopers, and then we saw the unbelievable.

A bunch of critics are shooting, TGWTG critics, saved us all.

"Oh my god, That guy with the glasses critic's!" I yelled.

"Why hello new writer!" Linkara said.

"We were just about to go inside until the storm troopers tried to kill us until you showed up." Qui-Gon reminded.

"Shall we go inside?" Angry Joe asked.

"Master, the door is shut tight, we can't get inside." Obi-wan announced.

"Chester?" The critics asked in unison.

Then Chester A. Bum teleported us inside the hanger.

"Whoa!" I yelp in surprise. "Did the jumpcuts do this Chester?" I asked.

"Eye sir!" Chester replied.

"THEY BROKE THROUGH THE DOOR, GET THEM!" The storm trooper ordered.

The critics and clone troopers start shooting towards the empire, the 3 of us Jedis block the lasers by lightsabers, and Chester teleports behind 10 troopers and punch them from the back of the head to knock them out.

Then we saw a bunch of princesses tied up after we killed all the enemy's, including the critic as they all were arguing, AND! They never noticed us or the gunfire, THEY WERE YELLING ABOUT THE CRITIC GETTING HIMSELF KIDNAPPED!

"Hey." I said, they still kept agreeing. "Dude?" I asked, than I screamed in the top of my lungs, they flinched and saw they got untied.

"Oh, well it's a good thing I have a critic kidnapped becon." Nostalgia critic said, than he grabbed his gun and cocked it.

"We got your signal, shall we hit the road?" Cinemas snob asked.

"The Enterprise is helping around space a bit, it will take a while, until then, let's defend the princesses unless we die." Linkara suggested.

"Um, nice to give them less hope." The critic growled.

"WELL, IT'S A 50-50 ISN'T IT!?" Linkara yelled.

The Comic and movie critic kept argueing as we head towards the door, until it opens to reveal the sith princesses.

The 2 critics awkwardly froze as their eyes narrowed towards them, the other critics flinched, the princesses gasped in horror, and the clones are aiming their blasters towards the 3.

"OK, critics and troopers, defend the princesses, the 3 of us, take out the sith." I announced.

"Thanks." The critic said, than the rest ran off as Qui-Gon, Obi-wan, and I took off our robes.

The destroyer droids just came into the room and turned on their shield generators to start firing at our heroes. But linkara shoots his magic gun at the droids and blew up thanks to it's magic.

"Is there anymore to kill, I hope not." Chester said.

The sith lord's have grabbed the lightsaber hilts and turned them on, including us, then we start fighting each other.

After a minute of fighting, we almost got separated to the blast doors, and Ariel and I were alone sort of, then I strike at her left while she struck on my left, and we ended up with a block at each other.

But she just looks at me with her half eye shut.

"So... if I win the battle, should I just heal your cut if you become my slave?" She asked.

Then I pushed her and we stopped with the blocking.

"Tell me something, if you were a Jedi, would you still be some kind of whore?" I asked, than she struck first and continued the fight.

The others are finally back outside, but the empire is sending more troopers and their walkers to try and stop our gunslingers.

"Linkara, now might be a good time with the enterprise!" The critic yelled then continued shooting.

"IN A MINUTE!" Linkara replied angrily while shooting.

We've fought Plasma Refinery Complex for 5 minutes!

When Ariel and I separate each other for a little, I still can't get ahold of her as a sith, her in the outfit feels intoxicated.

"Your having an attraction to me aren't you?" She asked playfully.

But I shaked by head then I made a vertical strike, she then launges at me, and we fall down into another floor, pinning me down and holding my arms so she won't make me do anything, I was helpless once again.

"You are really cute when your helpless." She giggled, she never got the chance to strike at me, she just turned off her lightsaber and put the hilt at her belt.

Obi-wan got kicked and fell down into the exact same floor, trying to recover.

"Hm… I'll just leave you to it." She said, than she AGAIN gave a kiss. "You should think of joining me." She purred then gets up and force jumps.

Obi-wan helps me up. "Looks like she's at it again." He said.

"Never mind that, the sith princesses are getting away!" I yelled.

The both of us force jumped and reunite with Qui-gon, then we followed the sith lords.

While we are trying to chase the sith princesses, we find that a bunch of the Empire surrounds the entire group, and we see a female bounty hunter leading the entire group.

"We've captured the allies of the republic." The Stormtrooper commander reported.

"Wait for it…" Linkara whispered.

Then the Enterprise enters the atmosphere and starts firing the weapons at the stormtroopers, causing them to run and fire, but a bunch of them died, and the bounty hunter remains.

"Wow, I'm glad to have you Linkara to TGWTG." Nostalgia critic said, creepy smiling towards the bounty hunter. "Alright, who hired you?" He asked, still gave a creepy smile.

"IT'S THE SITH LORDS AGAIN!" Phelous alerted, then grabbed his sword to try and fight, but big shock, he died by getting cut in half by Jasmine.

The Clone troopers and most of the critics start firing while the bounty hunter tries to escape.

"OK, how do I activate this thing?" She growled, then face forward. "Uh-Oh."

But it was too late, the nostalgia chick war cried and launched at her while Lupa grabs the two feet, holding her.

"WE GOT HER!" The NChick shouted.

But the Sith lords escaped just as the bounty hunter is captured, the enterprise wasn't even fast enough to shoot thanks to the force dash power.

We finally made it in time to find everyone safe and the bounty hunter captured.

"Alright, let's go HOOOOOOME!" Everyone cheered as we are teleported inside.

* * *

In Space:

We took off, only to find that the battle still continues, and the separatist's are also joining the fight.

"Captian Linkara to General Ackbar, come in!" Linkara yelled.

"_The naboo citizens have evacuated, the gungans are also in a saftest place possible down there, let's get out of here, we're losing a lot of men!" _Ackbar replied.

"Order the retreat, we've rescued our friend along with the princesses!" Linkara ordered. "Hang on to your butts, we're about to go through the blockade!"

The Separatists and Empire are firing at us and the shields is decreasing.

"The weapons and shields can't get past them!" Linkara Yelled.

Then something happened, a few explosions killed a few turrets, and the green lantern (Hal Jordan) is helping the best he can.

"Good thing we have a backup plan." The nostalgia critic smiled.

"About to make a jump to lightspeed in 3...2…1!" Linkara shouted, than we've jumped to lightspeed.

In the other room:

"Alright, who hired you?" Obi-wan asked.

"I wasn't hired, I was trying to rescue you all." The bounty hunter answered.

"Let's see who she is." I said, then I took off her mask to reveal Mulan.

YEP, I'm not kidding, I decided to go with the picture of Mulan being a bounty hunter! (By the way, the face needs more work, it's a little weird.)

"OK, I think she's telling the truth." I said, then walked out of the room. "Let me know how it all goes, I'm gotta be at the bridge for a little while."


	13. 1st step of capturing the sith

Back at Earth somewhere:

The angry video game nerd, the one critic who reviews bad games, is fighting killing a bunch of bad guys the best he can.

"FUCKERS!" The AVGN war cried.

Then Kyle Justin came up to the AVGN while blocking the gunfire. "Nerd, TGWTG staff is coming back here; they said that once they get back to Earth, we'll join the team. They also said they grabbed a new fanfiction writer."

"Another one?" He asked then punched a guy trying to stab him from behind without looking.

"Yeah, this world is growing bigger isn't it?" Kyle asked, the both shrugged, than got back to their fighting positions.

We finally arrived with Hal Jordon back to Earth and now we've witnessed the empire and separatist fighting in space along with some supervillians.

"We're entering the atmosphere." Linkara announced to the critics at other rooms.

After we've returned home, we've teleported the princesses back to the Disney Castle, than we returned to Chicago.

"ALRIGHT, GO CRITICS!" The nerd cheered as soon as the bad guys are running away from the enterprise.

Then we've all teleported down including the Jedi.

"Critic, nice to see you again." The nerd sighed.

"You too. We've just rescued the princesses and me." The critic replied.

"You're not gotta believe what we've found out though." Obi-wan said.

"What's that?" Kyle asked.

"Ariel, Jasmine, and Belle are sith princesses now!" everybody announced.

Then the Nerd and Justin have their eyes widen. "Sith? You mean like, dark side of the force sith?"

"Ah-huh." I nodded.

"We're gotta have a whole lot of trouble." The Nerd sighed.

"Let's use our feelings then we'll find her." Qui-Gon announced, and then the 3 of us Jedi have our stomachs growling. "While having something to eat of course." He added.

"Yeah, as you can tell, there are a lot of hungry Jokes in this." I said, FORTH WALL JOKE AGAIN!

After lunch, the critic's and nerd decided to go in separate ways for the time being to search for the sith princesses while Me and Qui-Gon go to Atlantica, Obi-wan heads back to the Jedi temple.

* * *

Gotham, 11PM:

"My feelings tell me that a transport is nearby." Qui-Gon said.

"Oh good, we've been at this for hours!" I groaned.

"Nothing like having an earthling Jedi at my side." He chuckled.

And then Batman along with his gang came in.

"Oh crap, we should go." I said.

"Nonsense." Qui-Gon replied, then walked over to bruce. "There is no need to take him, I'm taking him to Atlantica to find the sith princesses, and I assure you that he is a good person."

"I can't let you take him, he's the one that killed a few criminals, I'm taking him in." Bruce replied.

"You want to discuss it with the counsel?" Qui-Gon asked. "I'm sure they can settle this."

"You and other Jedi will stay out of our way." Batman growled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that by the order of both the counsel and Mickey mouse, so if you want to stop us, go ahead, your gotta lose anyways." Qui-Gon said, grabbed his lightsaber hilt.

**BOOM!**

"Explosion? Better check it out." I said, than the both of us use our speed power to head over to where the disturbance is caused.

There is a lot of gunfire, a lot of dead bodies, and the war is actually the never ending fight between Red and Blue… Team fortress 2.

"Oh wow, team fortress 2!?" I exclaimed.

A bunch of heavies are firing at the scouts and snipers, while a sniper somewhere fired a shot to kill one of the heavies, and the solder grabbed another rocket launcher from a dead solder and fired two rockets at a group of heavies and Medics as soon as the uber charge runs out, killing them all.

Then the both of us joined the fight as we blocked off the gunshots and killed whatever stands in our way and joined the red.

"Do you know where the vehicles are?" I asked.

"Sure thing, but your gotta have to help us around a bit!" Solder yelled.

"And besides, the blue is outrunning the city and we're running out of men!" Scout yelled rudely.

"Have your men gather and run to the nearest vehicles, we have to evacuate!" Qui-Gon ordered.

So a bunch of red has gathered and all of us ran away while the 2 of us are holding off the snipers and medics trying to slow us down.

"Engineer!" I called.

"Yeah!?" Engineer asked.

"Hold on to Qui-Gon Jinn, he'll take you to the airport so you can built a teleporter there so we can evacuate!" I replied.

"Alrighty then!" The engineer replied, then we went with the plane.

"PYROS, COMBINE AND AIRBLAST!" I yelled.

All of the Red pyros and I are in side lines, they airblast and I combine with a powerful force push to push them all back so we can get time to kill some of them.

It took a while but Red Engineer and Qui-Gon finally reached the airport and we teleported there, the red took 3 airplanes while we took only a small one and we managed to escape in time.

"Qui-Gon, how's the fuel?" I asked.

"At this rate, we'll be able to be there in a few hours, it'll be daytime by that point." Qui-Gon replied. "Get some rest."

"Yes master." I said, then I lay down to sleep.

* * *

3 Hours later:

We finally arrived at a village around Eric's palace and landed somewhere.

"So, once we found our way to Atlantica, then what?" I asked.

"We'll ask my old friend Triton for some power to give for you, once we get that power we'll track Ariel and her sith friends, and then we'll join the others to take out the villains." Qui-Gon answered.

"Boy, whatever you did to cause you and triton to be friends, sure am glad that you did." I said.

Then he chuckled. "There was a time when Disney decided to do a little bit of Marvel rip-off a couple of times, one of those times are when some heroes are villains, Ariel is one of them as a scarlet witch, or sea witch for that matter, I've decided for triton to repect me and the Jedi order by helping him. When we stopped Ariel, it turns out she was in mind control, and that's when Triton and I we're friends."

"Wow." I said.

"In fact, Deviantart has the picture of Ariel as a scarlet sea witch." He finished.

"I'll have to check that out later." I said.

Then we finally arrived at the village.

"Jeez, just as I thought, old age like." I said.

"I've been through worst." Qui-Gon chuckled.

Then when we saw Ariel walking around, Qui-gon and I have our eyes widen and hide somewhere.

"Wait, your just like me or other people?" I asked.

"Don't ask." He replied.

We waited for a minute, then the 2 of us ran super speed once again until we finally arrived at Eric's castle.

"Qui-Gon, great to see you again!" Eric smiled.

"We've come to Atlantica to see your wife's father." Qui-Gon said.

"Problems with the outside world?" He asked.

"Ah, yes, I've come here to seek help from the sea king, shall we pass?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Sure thing." He answered, then we entered inside. "I'll let Ariel know you arrive as soon as-" He said but we interrupted him.

Both of our eyes widen. "NO! NO, NO, NO! DON'T LET HER KNOW!" We both yelled.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"She'll mess us up if she finds us." I answered.

"We didn't do anything wrong though. Look, I'll explain everything later, but don't let Ariel know about us please?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Um… OK, sure, I guess." He said awkwardly.


	14. Back at the ocean floor

Well, we reached downstairs outside to the sand, but there's still another problem.

"Um, Qui-Gon? Breathing device or not, it will take a long time to-" I reminded but he interrupted.

"It doesn't matter, when I helped triton he gave me the power to breathe under water anytime." Qui-Gon said.

"Oh, never mind then." I said, than we walked down to the ocean.

Just like Qui-Gon, we both can walk underwater at the floor.

* * *

Back at Chicago, the AVGN and the nostalgia critic decided to split gamers and Movie reviewers in half. The Movie reviewers will search at France while the Gamers looked at Agrabah.

But… WHO CARE'S ABOUT THAT!? We got more scenes of Mickey mouse at Disneyland!

"Your majesty, we've received reports about Qui-Gon and 17lakect going to Atlantica, they are trying to get some power from triton." Donald reported.

"Sounds like they are in track of finding the sith princesses." Mickey replied.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to not help them?" Donald asked with concern.

"They don't need our help yet, anything else to report?"

"TGWTG reviewers along with AVGN are splitting Gamers and Movie reviewers to search for Jasmine and Belle." Donald answered.

"Oh great, another TGWTG story." Mickey groaned as he face plumed. "How come nostalgia critic is one of the greatest any way's? He sometimes makes fun of me and the other Disney characters just for laughs."

* * *

Atlantica:

"Oh I miss this place." Qui-Gon sighed while we walked.

After a long walk to head towards the palace, we've finally met with the sea king himself, triton.

"Your majesty, good to see you again." Qui-Gon said while giving a gracious bow.

"It is nice to see you again too." Triton chuckled along with the Jedi master. "And I see you brought a friend."

"He's the youngest fanfiction writer up to date, age is 16. We've come here because we seek your help." Qui-Gon explained.

"What's the trouble?" He asked.

"Sea king, you won't believe this part but… (Sigh's) Ariel… is a sith lord. You wanna laugh, go ahead." I said while turning around and covering my ears.

"A sith lord? Why would she be a sith, she wouldn't do something like that, EVER!" He yelled.

"OH CRAP, HERE SHE COMES AGAIN!" I yelled after I detected Ariel, Qui-Gon acted like a maniac also. "We're not here!" We both whispered, than we hid underneath the table while triton looks at us awkwardly.

"Morning daddy, even though it's almost noon." Ariel giggled.

"Hello my daughter, it's been a while." Triton said with a warm smile.

"Did you find someone to sponsor in the race?" She asked.

"No, I'm still looking." Triton said sadly.

"Oh… well I'm sorry to hear that." Ariel said as she is about to walk out of the room, but stopped. "I sense something…" She whispered.

"Ariel, why did you stop?" Triton asked, scratching his chin.

"Can you please be quiet for a second?" She asked.

"Oh, I assure you it's nothing, I have my eyes across the room, nobody came in, and not even the rooftops I'm sure." Triton said.

"I hope so." Ariel said, than left.

"Is she gone?" I asked.

"Yes, she is gone." Triton answered, we came out of the table.

"Did you notice how she stops and looks around like something was wrong?" I asked.

"OK, that's one prove, but still it doesn't mean I believe she is a sith lord." He Argued.

"By the way, a race?" I asked.

"Yes, I thought about sponsoring a racer this year, the race is coming up tomorrow." He explained.

"Look, we mean to ask you to give us the power to seek other people near water so we can sense who is it." I said.

"I'm sorry sir, but I just cannot do it." Triton said.

Then I have a sneaky grin at Qui-Gon who also gave a smile back at me. "I'll let you sponsor me in the race." I said.

Then his eyes widen. "What?" he asked.

"I think I'll sign up for tomorrow's race and let you sponsor me." I said.

"Well, my friend here wants to race, and we have nothing else to do, so what do you think?" Qui-Gon asked.

Then Triton though about it for a few seconds. "If you want a water power of any type you speak of when we win, what will we exchange if we lose?"

"My lightsaber will be the entry fee." I said, then Qui-Gon glared at me.

"What?" The Jedi asked.

"Hey, I'm gotta get another one anyways!" I yelled.

"But giving a Jedi weapon-"

"I'm not gotta think about being in the temple anymore, I'm done with my training and my skills payed off, GOD!" I yelled.

"OK, if we lose, you're in one big trouble." Qui-Gon growled.

"Alright, it's a deal then. My boy, I shall sponser you in the race." Triton said.

"Thank you your majesty."

"Lake, since you decided to be my racer for tomorrow, how about I let you stay in my city if you want?" Triton asked.

"Oh… um… I guess I could stay a little while, Qui-Gon, got any friends down here?" I asked.

"Actually I do." Qui-Gon answered.

"OK, triton spread the news." I said, than we left.

"I am starting to like this kid." Triton chuckled.

Sometime later, AN HOUR ACTUALLY!

"OK, why can't we get a pod!?" I groaned to myself.

"Um… 17? We got a problem." Qui-Gon said, stunned.

"What?" I asked.

"I think Ariel's sisters are gunning at you." Qui-Gon replied.

"Why don't you handle it?" I asked.

"…Because I'm a little to older than them?" Qui-Gon replied. "Why are they looking at us anyways, they've been doing that for about 4 minutes!"

17lakect: Not only that, but when i was doing stupid stuff and just sang some stupid songs for a millisecond every once an awhile, they've swam towards me and they settled a kissing contest me, in a hard way for that matter.


	15. Chapter 15

Back in space, the space fight FINALLY ended and everyone gave themselves a break until the last few days of the purge or something.

"Superman, I've just received reports that the critic's from TGWTG including the angry video game nerd are spread across the Earth." The Martian reported.

"What are they doing?" Superman asked.

"They seemed to be searching for the sith lords."

"Keep an eye on them."

The next day in Atlantica:

King Triton along with her daughters (EXCEPT ARIEL!) and the 2 of us finally reached the racing stadium.

"Alright big sea-man, we both know the drill of win or lose." I said.

"Son, let me tell you something before the race starts in 30 minutes." Triton said as he puts his hand on my left shoulder.

"Sure." I said.

"About yesterday when you said that my daughter is a sith lord, well… she has been acting weird a few days ago before the purge started."

"OK…"

"I still don't know though. Anyways, about your lightsaber, let's just say I decided to bet on pearl."

"So you're giving a lightsaber to her if we lose, is that what you're saying?" I asked.

"Yes, and if we win-"

"Don't explain it please." I interrupted. "I just want to race and see if we win or not."

"Alright, Alright." Triton chuckled.

17lakect: OK, what kind of king is he anyway's? I mean, who is he, is he a god, no maybe. I mean do I even want to give a crap about if we lose or not, I DIDN'T CARE UNLESS I CAN GET THE POWER OF IF I HAVE TO GIVE MY LIGHTSABER!

"Um…" Qui-Gon muttered with his eyes wide.

"What?"

17lakect: When Qui-Gon tried to warn me about Ariel's sisters, they were scrubbing my bubbles like crazy if you know what I mean.

"Um… who are you talking to?" Attina asked.

"You wouldn't understand… I'm just doing a jersey thing." I said, than the others giggled.

* * *

28 minutes later:

Well, I got on squid-cycles- which by the way is kinda stupid but simple name- as I wait until we start as I see Pearl glaring at me.

"You may think you can win, but I always won!" Pearl growled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just here because I got nothing to do!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Get ready… Get set… GO!" The announcer called out.

So the race began, it was a long track, 3 laps.

* * *

Meanwhile:

We see that Ariel is swimming around when he suddenly come across his fish friend Flounder.

"Oh hey flounder, I thought you were watching the race." Ariel said.

"Well I'm just grabbing a few things." Flounder replied.

"So daddy finally found someone to sponsor huh?" Ariel smiled.

"Well, it was a human actually, who brought another human friend.."

"Oh, interesting, who are they?"

"Qui-Gon jinn and this new fanfiction writer named 17lakect." Flounder replied.

When Ariel heard those names, her expressions changed into surprise and madness.

"Um… a fanfiction writer and a Jedi?" She asked with a fake smile.

"Yes." Flounder replied.

"Oh, OK." Ariel finished then turned mad with gritted as flounder swam away. "Oh your are so dead once you 2 are alone."

* * *

Back in the race before lap 3:

A bunch of racers are falling behind and I was the only one that's catching up with pearl.

"LOOK, HERE HE COMES!" Arista yelled.

"_And we now mark to the third and final map as our fanfiction writer is getting closer with Pearl!"_ The announcer shouted as the crowd screams.

Qui-gon was sensing a disturbance outside at the underwater stadium.

"Are you OK?" Triton asked.

"I sense a disturbance in the force, but it's not close or big enough to destroy the race or everything around us for that matter." Qui-Gon replied.

Back while I was racing, I managed to be aside with Pearl, but she bumps me trying to make me crash, but instead I flew towards the air Phantom menace style, but I landed OK and now I'm first.

"_AND 17LAKECT'S BACK ON THE COURSE!"_

Finally, I'm almost there, but Pearl finally caught up with me, and she try's the bumping again, but none of us fell down yet as we got stuck together side by side.

Then suddenly without noticing, a small rock hit Pearl's Squid-cycle a bit, causing her to crash, but I managed to escape OK.

Then I finally made it to the last lap and I won.

When everyone saw me won the race, they were silent; than they screamed out loud in surprise and joy that I actually beat one of the best racers in Atlantica.

"I cannot believe this." King triton said with happiness.

"_The crowd is going nuts!"_ The announcer said, than a bunch of mer-folk came down along with Qui-Gon as they all picked me up.

But unknown to us, Ariel was watching at the far side, than she got really angry as her face is really red that I won. "Now you got the power? Think again." She growled.

* * *

Later:

"Good going Lake!" Alana yelled.

"Settle down my daughters." Triton said, they all stood back a little.

"Thanks your holiness." I said, the daughters giggled.

"Now I shall grant you this power for you quest." Triton said as he aimed his trident at me then gave me the power to track down anyone near or drank the water.

Qui-Gon gave a week grin. "What will pearl-"

But Qui-Gon was interrupted as Pearl angrily swam across. "YOU, no Jedi have even beaten me before, not even your kind! But it looks like I was wrong when I said I was gotta win for the rest of my life."

"Whenever you gamble or keep being obsessed over winning, eventually you'll lose." Qui-Gon chuckled.

Pearl then leaves and gave a yell.

"Well sea king, Qui-Gon and I must leave now, but I assure you that I'll come back soon." I said.

"I was about to throw a party for you because of what you did, but it looks like it's canceled." Triton said.

"For now… But remember, the purge remember?" I asked.

"I know." Triton Chuckled.

"Oh Look, Ariel is coming!" Attina said.

Then Qui-Gon and I have our eyes widen to see Ariel come in with a calm half smile.

"Ariel, how's the kingdom?" Triton asked.

"Fine, the race?" She asked, and then her eyes narrowed at us.

Qui-Gon then leaned into my face. "You wanna give an idea of what we should do?"

"Run, just run." I whispered.

"Good idea." Qui-Gon replied.

"So, you want to have a talk with my-" Triton asked but saw that we just left and Ariel growled, then actually swam at superspeed.


	16. Escaping from Ariel's power

Chicago:

Everyone came back, found no signs of Jasmine or Belle.

"FUCK!" Nostalgia critic cried, then suddenly got a phone call. "Hello?"

Back Underwater:

"CRITIC, HAVE A GUNSHIP COME AND PICK ME UP BY ERIC'S PALACE, WE'RE BEING CHASED BY ARIEL!" I yelled.

"_You found Ariel? Don't worry, we're on our way!"_ The critic said then hanged up.

Then when we looked around while running, we saw nobody coming.

"She's gone?" I asked, but then the Jaws theme plays.

"Oh-no, it's that theme again, we're about to be killed!" Qui-Gon screamed, we both closed our eyes waiting for death as the music got louder and louder, all building up to…

"ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" Qui-Gon yelled in anger.

"It all builds up to nothing, really, just like Master of disguise!? God, at least they could've done is just throw in a truck or something!" I yelled.

And yes, a random truck just rams at us and sends us back to Eric's palace at the beach XD.

"Nice one." Qui-Gon groaned sarcasticly.

"Hey, at the very least we're back at land." I shrugged.

"Yeah, good point, except that Ariel knows we have gotten the power, what could possibly go wrong?" Qui-Gon asked.

Then the water raises and actually rams at the 2 of us, we got punched and dragged until we we're somewhere else.

Then Duel of the Fates [Extended RMX] plays as Ariel in her sith outfit rises above the water, hovering, grinning at us.

"Qui-Gon, I'll handle this." I said, then Qui-Gon nodded and ran.

Then we both grabbed out lightsaber hilts and turned it on as we start to fight.

I've been jumping around objects, dead trees, and rocks while I was trying to avoid the water and try to get Ariel.

After 2 minutes of the battle, things are starting to get ugly, but I finally got to her as we both engage a sword fight. Then I got kicked after 45 seconds as I start to jump around again, and even use the force on some levels.

But when I ran out of objects to jump on, she used force lighting at me with a sadistic grin, and because I was so powerful I used my hands to try at absorb the lighting she fired, but she kept going, building up to a shockwave boom, making me fly towards the desert.

As I looked around after I got up, the sand dust spreads around, a IFT-X is dropped out of the sky by a crashed ship, then when the dust cleared, the entire sith lords are revealed in vehicles.

So I got inside the vehicle, then we all start to attack, Ariel is on her way, so I kept firing missiles and lasers to those who are blocking my path and to clear out rocks and stuff.

Things got worse when Jasmine actually came out of nowhere and destroyed my vehicle.

Then the other sith lords got out of their tanks as well and shoot force lightning at me, it felt painful at first, but then I start to feel power and Zeus throws a thunderbolt at me, sending a shockwave to stop the sith lords from force lighting, I was in force fury, I was fast, and I killed a bunch of sith lords except for jasmine as Ariel used her water powers, but I used all of my power to make a force push and stopped her and Jasmine and throw them out of the desert.

The music ended and I fainted as my power dies down.

While I was knocked out, the republic along with Qui-Gon and the critics picked me up and take me back to Chicago.

Back in the Watchtower:

"Superman, I got a location on where 17lakect is." The Martian said. "Chicago."

"So TGWTG is protecting him?"

"I'm afraid so, I also discovered that he killed most of the sith lords that tried to kill him."

Then Superman gave a sigh. "Maybe we'll give this guy a chance, but we'll still keeping an eye on him."


	17. Chicago problem

The Jedi temple:

Obi-wan enters the communications room to see if Qui-gon or his Earth friends discovered so far and how I was going.

"Master, how's 17lakect?" Obi-wan asked.

"_He seems to be OK; he's knocked out after battling the entire sith army."_ Qui-Gon replied.

"The entire sith army?!" Obi-wan exclaimed.

"_I know right? Anyways, when all the sith lords shot their lightning at him, Zeus throws a thunderbolt at him, resulting him doing a repulse power and killed most of the siths in fury. I discovered that he might have sith powers now thanks to the thunderbolt and the lighting shot at him, he could properly be as powerful as Starkiller."_ Qui-Gon explained.

"We better be careful with him, I'll bring a few Jedi masters along with Anakin and come back to you."

"_Obi-wan, I discovered that the president there might not be looking for our new fanfiction writer for a reason, I think someone is controlling him_."

"I got the feeling too, all of this is unusual, and the president would never do such thing unless he's controlled or threatened." Obi-wan said before ending the transmission.

…

I was there, helpless and week as I watched the sith princesses getting ready to execute me by lightsaber.

"_You can scream if you want to…"_ Ariel grinned, than she lunges at me.

Then everything fades as I woke up panting. Believe it or not, it was the first time I had a bad dream (not in real life though).

Then suddenly I see Barbara Gordon standing there in her costume and I didn't even have cuffs on nor didn't she pounce at me when I saw her, hell I DIDN'T EVEN FREAK OUT!

"Why are you here?" I asked while my panting calms down.

"I've been sent here for you." She replied, than walk towards me. "Don't worry, they don't want you to come back, I was just here to check on you."

"I can tell because you're not even trying to hold me back." I said, now in monotone.

"Did you have bad dreams?" She asked as she sat down in the chair close to me.

I gave a sigh. "First time believe it or not."

"Tell me." She said.

"Ariel kills me." I replied. "… Do your DC friends want me to come back to the watchtower?"

"No, not unless you want me to teleport you back up there." She replied.

"What changed their mind?" I asked.

"You've dealt with an army of sith lords, but that doesn't mean we don't have to keep an eye on you."

"I know. Your kind doesn't trust me at all."

"You did escape the watchtower." She replied, with a little venom in her voice.

"I didn't know how I did it until I met Obi-wan." I said. "Speaking of which, I sense that he is on his way here along with a few Jedi masters."

"Why tell me this?" She asked.

"The Jedi are trustful aren't they? They are selfless and they bring peace."

"Just like you?" She asked.

"It's a yes, believe it or not." I replied.

Then she decides to go back to the window that she came in, but didn't leave yet. "I hope your right. And one more thing, there are other fanfiction writers that properly died for now or got captured. If I or the others of the family see you again once you're healed, you're coming with us for a while." She finished then left.

"I need a drink." I said to myself, than I left the room.

It wasn't long, but man I really want to go back to my home and just be lazy again, because I am way to tired and week from all this purge, but it's only been about a week, just 3 and a half then that's it, I'm gone!

But speaking of fanfiction, I've decided to do a dark knight/DCAU crossover once it's done (It takes place before June of 2013, don't freak out about me writing another story.)

When I finally found the water jug, I've found the clock and it says that it's 6:00AM, well good, I can't wait to get out of here and I need to change my cloths into Earth style because I'M SICK TO DEATH WITH THE JEDI LOOKS! Well, actually, not sick to death, but it's just not as good. XD

I'm just wondering how much writers we got and how much have been captured to killed for the time- **OH MY GOD, WHEN'S THE FUCKING END CREDITS!? I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!**

* * *

3 Hours later:

Yes folks, I've just about had it, and it's time for me to go back to my house until something happens.

"Mickey mouse?" I asked through the com.

"_Why hiya 17_!" He said.

"Listen, I've just about had it with this. I'm not quitting, I'm just gotta go back home and wait until my next mission, is that OK with you?" I asked.

"_What's the matter_?" He asked.

"I've just a little week from now getting dark power of the force and killing the entire sith lords, most of them, so I figure I'll just wait for the time being, you don't have a problem do you?" I asked.

"_No problem at all_." Mickey replied, than ended the transmission.

3 days later:

"Ah, I think I'm ready to take on the world again." I said to myself, than Mickey mouse popped up into the screen.

"Lake, TGWTG needs your help, they said that they found a bunch of fanfiction writers hideout, but a bunch of dinosaurs have invaded the city."

"I'll head over there." I said, than I got ready.

I got my own starship that's actually a gunship; I got on it and took off, heading off to Chicago.

…

Washington:

"Has the dinosaur's reached Chicago yet?" The president asked.

"_Yes sir."_

"Alright, good, he'll lead right into our trap." The president replied, than contacted someone else. "S-Sir, he's on his way."

…

Chicago:

It was packed; the city was so big they could be anywhere! Then a bird knocked into the window and point somewhere, when I thought he was smart I thought I can follow it.

There was a bunch of debris blocking some kind of entrance so I used one of the missiles to open the pathway.

But something was wrong, I turned on the auto-pilot then head down inside to see what is going on.

There's no one, something is defenatly wrong, it felt like a trap.

"Mickey mouse, come in." I said.

"_Hiya, what's up?"_ Mickey asked.

"Nobody is here; only dinosaurs are here, something is wrong." I answered.

"_There is no one but dinosaurs? That's odd; I had the message about where the writers and critics are._"

"You better send some help down here; something tells me that it might be a trap."

"_The Jedi masters are heading your way right now._" The mouse replied.

"Thank you; I'm ending the transmission now." I said then did exactly what I said.

_Lake…_

There was a call, if felt… familiar.

_Lake…_

I couldn't understand who or what, until I see a ghost of my biological father Walt.

"_My son…"_

"Dad?" I asked.

"_Come and follow me… there's something I must tell you…"_

I followed him like he said, why did he come to me?

"_My son… you are in grave danger, you must leave town immediately and turn in to Gotham for its heroes for help."_

"Why are they still there, are they just hiding in the cave?"

"_The question you ask is correct… however the league of shadows is also can be of assistance…"_

"Why?"

"_You and Ra's have the same mind about what is wrong with the president, they can kill the president, but because that they have found out someone else could be behind all of this and decide to threaten the president, they can help you if you need them…"_

"Alright, I'll go… W-why did you never get the chance to see me when I was having a quiet and easy life?"

"… _that's the question I can't answer, I'm sorry."_ And with that, he evaporates.

"I… understand." I said.

**BOOM!**

"Oh god, it's too late properly, that's it GAME OVER MAN **GAME OVER!**" I panic.

When I got outside, it turns out that a bunch of dinosaurs are being taken away somewhere else, and a bunch of solders are surrounding me with their weapons set.

"Um… what's the big idea men?" I asked.

"The president wanted to see you, you're coming with us." The commander replied.

"Um… why me?" I asked.

But a roar interrupts the question, a monster roar.

"_WE MUST RETREAT, WE MUST-"_ Some guy on the com yelled but was cut off.

Then a bunch of flying monsters are causing destruction and the solders around me died.

When I ran to figure out where the monsters are going it turns out there is a fight going on with giant monsters, so I contacted Mickey again.

"Mickey, Mickey, WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT SEND ANYONE TO CHICAGO, THERE'S A MONSTER FIGHT!" I yelled, than I collected the walkie-talkie just in case, and left town with the gunship the fast I can.

And while i was flying, a bunch of dinosaurs are freed and roaming through town. Hell, maybe even the world for that matter.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..."


	18. Gotham

2 hours later:

Finally, I've seem to make it when I saw Bruce Wayne's house that's perfectly fine as I turned on the cloaking device.

"17lakect to Mickey, I'm gotta be with DC for a while, fill me information if I need to know something or if we discover something." I said, then ended the message as I found the water fall that leads into the batcave and landed somewhere where hidden.

17lakect: It seems like what it promises, bat's flying around, a bunch of tech and gadgets, and some sets of costumes… and that's all you needed, and that's about all it delivered, hell, I dare to say I'm not even shocked or anything because… it's complicated.

"Okay this is gotta be awkward." I sighed at the same time while talking.

17lakect: Nobody seems to be here for some reason… at least for a few seconds I think. I thought it would be a waste of time and that I should hack into a computer.

Then I hear voices coming down from the stairs. "Uh-oh." I said as I quickly widen my eyes. I tried finding a place to hide it but I couldn't make out, so I decide to hang onto the ledge.

After one minute, I peaked, and Robin (Tim drake) is just playing games. "Oh god, really?" I whispered then smacked myself on the head.

Then I hear the car coming, causing me to do a force jump behind the computer while Tim is not looking. "OK, daddy, are you sure that I have to turn in to them!?" I whispered.

"_I'm sorry if you are disturbed or freaked out with your mission, but don't worry."_ His voice said in my head.

So, I gave a peak and see that batman is ACTUALLY injured, as Alfred comes to heal his wounds… And that's when I decide to act like an idiot!

After a minute, Tim drake went upstairs with Alfred, trying to drag Bruce's body, so I can walk around the cave being stupid, until supergirl in a millisecond gets in front of me with a smirk.

I widen my eyes for a few seconds then get into a deadpan face. "You've been around haven't you?"

"So, you've decided to take a risk huh?" Supergirl asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Actually my biological father wanted me to come here." I corrected.

"Oh, Walt Disney? He's a sweet guy."

"Figures, now Kara will you please leave, it's my business, not yours, unless dad wants me to invite a krypton hero please stay out of it." I said.

"Your no fun." Supergirl scoffed then turned around.

I then turn around only to find Kara is there in a millisecond as I gave a yelp. "GAH! Come on Kara, I said get out unless if your needed!" I yelled at her then pointed and faced at the entrance at the same time when guess who just gets into my face? "GAH! WILL YOU PISS OFF? (Turn's around, she appeared again then I jumped.) GAH!"

"Your cute when I mess you up." She grinned.

"**PISS OFF!**" I screamed then sting her with lightning.

"Ow, hey!" She yelled.

"**OUUUT!"** I screamed again.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going, jeez, what's wrong with you!?" Kara grumps while flying away.

"I really rather be hit on by sith Ariel, this is a bad night to be me." I groaned while rubbing my temples.

"_My son… I see that you've been in stress."_ He said as he appeared.

"(Sigh) I know."

"_I know what's happening…_"

"Dad, why can't I wish the whole thing to be stopped?" I asked.

"_The fairy world has to stay in this time of crisis, Jasmine stopped the genies… I'm sorry son..."_

"Well… at the very least, is there powers that I can achieve, or at least have you help me?"

"_I am helping you… I just cannot fight a living, and the power's that you can achieve is coming, I cannot tell you when, but I know you can get help to save other writers or my sons with that power."_ And with that, he put his hand on my shoulder, half smiling when I have an emotionless face. "_Move you head to the left._" He finished then vanishes into thin air.

I did what he said as Nightwing attacks me and I bumped into the wall.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I was told to come here." I replied.

"By who?"

"Hey, it's none of your business, I just want to do a little work in town, find the league of shadows, then- WHOA!" I cried as I jump but landed on the floor a few feet away.

Then I rolled a bit after he made his move and kicked him in his legs and face, causing him to roll and get up while covering his left side of his face.

I ran while waving my hands like a manic like an idiot, until I bump into Kara AGAIN WHICH SHE JUST DECIDED TO COME BACK!

"Lay off Dick, he's just gotta be in town while looking for the league of shadows." Kara said.

"Well, I thought I told you to stop annoying me and leave until you decided to save my life." I said while stretching my back and I made a loud noise.

"You weren't using you lightsaber nor your powers." Supergirl reminded.

"Sometimes you gotta rely on your hands." I said, MORAL LEASON FOLKS!

"Well what about your senses?" A female voice asked behind me.

"Oh sure thing." I said while closing my eyes in a smile and realized something. "Like Batgirl is right behind me. I guess sneaking up on people is your style sometimes isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Barbara replied.

I took two steps forward then turned around. "BTW, I came here because my dad said so, how's the outside world?" I asked.

"I was coming by for a few minutes when I heard about Bruce." Batgirl answered.

"I just hope Talia is up there because I need to go to the league of shadows." I said.

"Why don't you come with us?" She grinned.

Then I turned to the water as I make ANOTHER forth wall joke. "Folks, if batgirl ever grins, just take a few steps back." I whispered then turned to the exit. "Alright let's go."

* * *

"Wow, you must've been lucky sort of to be dominated by Ariel as a sith." Kara giggled.

"Hey, at least my mind is a little clear." I shrugged.

Then we see Bruce injured and no Talia isn't here so let's move on.

"Well it looks like Talia isn't visiting so I'll be down at the cave waiting, bye." I said then turned around.

"Oh no you don't." Kara said as she grabbed my shirt and turned me around.

"Jeez your wounds are that bad huh?" I asked getting a tiny disgusted look on my face.

"So you're the new writer I've heard of." Bruce sighed.

"If you're wondering how I escaped, I didn't know the quote I sung can get me out… um, is there anything I can do until your healed?" I asked.

"The league of shadows…" Bruce grunted.

"Hey… I was looking for them too." I replied.

"I've tried to track them but a bunch of criminals ambushed me." He finished.

"Don't worry, I'll find them." I said, his reply is another groan.

"Master Bruce needs rest." Alfred said.

"I know we'll leave you guys alone." I said then while I'm walking back I grabbed a holo-communicator. "Mickey, have a search party for the league of shadows, and don't engage them, I'll be the one to go."

"_Sure thing!_" Mickey replied brightly then I ended the transmission.

"Your depending on Disney huh?" Barbara asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I like to have the justice league search, but Disney has done a little better then what you're wearing." I replied then snickered.

"Shut up!" She punched my arm playfully.

"Alright, let's get onto my gunship and start tracking." I said.

"You have an LAAT?" Nightwing asked.

"Why yes you 'Dick'." I snickered even more.

Then I turned on the gunship to hover over us so Batgirl and nightwing can get on but Kara will fly with us, but before we got on I decided to make another joke.

"Time to banana split out of the cave." I said, than the 3 giggled.

"Banana split?" Kara asked.

* * *

So, we've explored town until we find out where Batman was beat up when he tried to find evidence.

"OK, you guys have a look around; I'll watch the Area outside." I said as I landed my gunship.

"Alright." Barbara said as the 2 head inside.

"Listen, I have to get back to my cousin." Kara alerted.

"It's OK, at least you had fun being with your friends for a while… except for me because for a fact we're not friends yet." I said, causing her to giggle.

"Maybe we should be friends."

"Maybe." I said sarcastically. "Now go if you have to go."

Then with a sonic boom she flow out of here and I gave a sigh. "Nothing like being on guard duty." I said.

Then I heard an evil giggle. "Now you're following a step of finding the president or who's responsible huh?" Ariel asked with her eyebrow raised and a smirk.

"Oh… you." I said, glaring at her.

"Oh cheer up; I'm only here to talk." She said while laying down in front of the boat. "Nice night out huh?"

"I have no time for games sith, I'm gotta put an end to all of this." I said and exhaled heavily.

"Don't be so negative, we did have fun together the first and second time we met, wouldn't you agree?" She asked, than started to notice something of me when I grabbed my lightsaber hilt. "Are you going to kill me?"

"I'm going to turn you over to Mickey."

"You do make good choices outside. But inside you, I can feel your anger growing." She said in a slight lustful tone as she closed her eyes.

But I put back my lightsaber hilt.

Then she gets up. "Oh yeah, you're wondering about the league of shadows huh? Well, they are in the cave of wonders."

Then that causes me to get confused. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

Then she smiled. "Jasmine will take care of you." She answered, than the water rises and flows around her when she laughed evilly and disappears.

Then I see the 2 costumed fighters come back. "We're not getting anything." Nightwing explained.

"Well, I found out where they are." I replied.

"How did you know?" Barbara asked.

"Ariel came by." I answered.

"That sith princess?" Batgirl asked with her eyes widen. "Why did she?"

"Jasmine is making sure she took care of me, I'm must leave now." I said then got on the gunship to start it.

"We must go with you." Nightwing said.

"No." I replied. "If I must go to the league of shadows by the order of Disney of the maker himself as a ghost, then I will go there alone. But for you 2, remain with your DC friends." I said. "And if you thought about tracking me, I made sure that I left those tracers at the cave." I finished, the 2 were surprised as they try to find it and it wasn't there. "Sucker." I said with a suave grin.

Then I took off, heading towards agrabah. "Mickey mouse, I found out where the league of shadows is hiding, in the cave of wonders, have a few Jedi masters meet me there, but tell them to watch out for Jasmine, she'll be waiting for us."

"_I'm sending the message now."_

"Mickey, once I finished finding the cave of wonders I will find the sith princesses add bring them to you."

"_Are you sure about taking on them? You witnessed of how they fought and their powers."_

"We need to fix them Mickey and they belong to you, for my father. I promise Mickey I will bring them back with all my strength even if I die and can't come back to life." I said then ended the transmission. "I hope I'll find the captured fanfiction writers in time."


	19. Fairy world to the rescue

Eric's castle:

Melody finished her dinner and was heading back to her room, until she sees her mother talking to someone in the shadows and hides.

"How's the situation?" Ariel asked.

"_Everything is going quite well, the cave of wonders is shut tight and the fairy world is not found yet, if they are then we'll fry them, if it's our new fanfiction writer then we'll make sure to capture him and return him to you." _The person in the holo-communicator replied then ended the transmission.

After it was hung up, Ariel suspected someone watching, unaware it's her daughter.

Melody then walked back and then forward acting like she doesn't know anything.

"Oh, hello mother I was just heading to my room." Melody yawned.

"Thanks for letting me know, you seemed tired." Ariel smiled.

"Goodnight." Melody said then entered her room. "_What's going on with her_?" She thought to herself.

…

The desert outside of Agrabah:

I've searched around, there was no sign of the cave of wonders entrance, the Jedi are there waiting for me as I landed.

"No sigh of the cave of wonders I presume?" Obi-wan asked.

"I haven't seen a tiger's head, what about Jasmine?" I asked.

"She's not in the desert." Mace windu answered.

"… maybe the some golden bug pieces are-" I suggested but got interrupted.

"Inside the cave of wonders, we can't get in without it, not even Jedi powers can help us. The only other way to get to the cave of wonders is to get wishing magic." Qui-Gon explained.

"But my dad told me that the fairy world and the genie lost their powers." I replied.

"Someone went to fairy world and disrupted the powers a few days ago, a bunch of fairy are now humans and taken prisoners, some of them are with their godchildren but they won't last long, we have to find a way to get into fairy world undetected." Anakin explained.

Then I thought for a second. "Wait a minute, I know who we can ask first but it's gotta be a silly one."

"Take the chances we must." Yoda said.

"We could ask some of the critic's from TGWTG." I suggested.

"Sure to ask TGWTG for help are you?" Yoda asked.

"They have done some impossible things; I think they can be of assistance." I reminded.

Then everyone paused and thought for a second. "(Sigh) we'll be in Gotham waiting."

"I've just been there." I growled with a deadpan face.

"York New?" Yoda asked.

"Cool place to meet at." I nodded.

"Done." All masters said in monotone.

New York, 5:00AM:

The critics were actually hiding there, some of them split up throughout the city, they are trying to find a way out of the city because they lost contact with the enterprise, they we're on their own until the Jedi master's showed up in one of the buildings where the nostalgia critic is at.

"Critic." Obi-wan said.

"Where is the rest of your team?" Anakin asked. "We are getting steps ahead to finding the president but we're gotta need some help."

"Me?" The critic asked. "You need my help?"

"We needed some impossibility's from some of you so we can get inside fairy world without being detected and see if we can get their magic back." Qui-Gon explained.

"Name which teammate's of mine then it's yours, but in exchange we'll need protection or at the very least take us to Disneyland." The critic said.

…

The plan is going as well. Nostalgia critic, Linkara, spoony, Chester A bum, and Angry Joe are joining to break into Fairy world, but first the critic had to alert the others before the 5 critics leave.

"Can you hear me?" The critic asked, putting everybody in speaker while using a laptop.

"_Yes._" Everyone said.

"OK, look, the galactic republic are gotta protect us or send us to Disneyland so we will be safe but the 5 of us are gotta be gone with the Jedi masters for a while." The critic alerted.

"_Hope you die critic." _ Phelous growls.

"I'll miss you guys too if I die." The critic sarcastically then hanged up on the critics as suddenly the static started on the screen. "What the hell?"

Then the face off Superman appears. "So it's true, you've came back."

"What do you want?" The critic asked.

"I've heard that your with the Jedi masters and they know where 17lakect is at." Superman answered.

"Hang up on him." Mace windu ordered.

"OK." The critic replied and then suddenly Supergirl and Batgirl met with superman.

"How's it going Clark?" Kara asked.

"We just wanted to tell you that our fanfiction writer is making-" Barbara said but then noticed the screen along with Kara. "OMG is that the nostalgia critic?"

"I thought he was at the plothole!" Kara yelled.

"Um… hi, how are you doing?" The critic asked.

"OK he just said hi to us." Kara giggled.

"I'm just gotta hang up Superman." The critic said with an awkward look then closed his laptop as he gave a sight in both relief and annoyance. "Let's go before more weird things happen."

"I agree." Yoda said.

…

In space:

"YOU DON'T LIKE THE ORIGINAL TRILOGY!?" the critics yelled in unison.

"Sorry guys, the prequels were the first movies I watched, I loved them back then I loved them right now and the original can suck donkey's, though to be fair it does have a few memorable moments." I said. "But hey at least I like the family guy parody that worked."

"OH MY GOD, THE FAMILY GUY PARODY OF STAR WARS IS THE GREATEST TRILOGY I EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!" Chester A bum cheered.

"Can he be any worst with movies?" The critic groaned while face palming.

"I like the last airbender, superman 4, norbit-" I said but got interrupted.

"OK, you're really dumb!" Linkara yelled.

"But at least I don't have messed up accent or that do I sound like a screaming duck." I said with a sneaky smile.

"We're getting close." Anakin alerted.

Fairy world was a mess, it has CIS written all over it, a bunch of fairy's are taken prisoners.

"Chester, Linkara?" I asked.

"We got this." The 2 said in unison.

With their powers combined, me, the critic's, Obi-wan and Mace windu teleported inside without the alarm set off.

"Alright, Linkara, do you know this technology?" I asked.

"I've been thought worst with the enterprise, but it'll take some time to free the fairy's and blow the building to kingdom come." Linkara alerted.

"OK, cover the doors after we get out, we'll wipe out a few and find the big wand."

We both left to cause intentional chaos for 5 minutes and found that the big wand shutdown, and it turns out that IT WAS UNPLUGGED ALL THIS TIME!

"Oh my god, really?" I asked, then I growled as I plugged it back it and went inside to see how the systems are updated. "Oh, the powers are just low enough to only transform yourself, protect a group, provide food level?" I asked.

"Oh good, I thought I was gotta be pissed off and I would destroy the planet." The critic sighed in relief.

"_Um… big problem! We got a sith lord coming in, I closed all the doors but she's still coming!"_ Linkara alerted.

"A sith!? Let's go!" I yelled, and then I ran in super speed unaware that the rest is following me and that a bunch of ships from the capital CIS ship is coming down.

Back in the control room:

Linkara held his magic gun, waiting for the sith to come in, after 20 seconds, the sith finally broke in to reveal Belle, Linkara fired types of shots the best he can but as you imagined belle avoided them all and kicked the gun from his hand as she points the tip of the blade at her.

Then that's when I jumped into the window and grabbed linkara as we both rolled to his magic gun.

"You up for round 2?" I asked as I grabbed my lightsaber hilt.

The corner of her mouth turned up. "As you wish."

Then we both start with ANOTHER saber fight.

"GO LINKARA!" I yelled, and then I made a strike to the right as belle tried to swing both of her lightsabers at me in my head as I ducked and flip backwards. "GET EVERYONE TO TAKE OUT THE REST OF THE CIS!" I yelled, linkara left the room.

We both made 10 strikes at each other then we both step back from one another and stared at each other.

"Hey, belle, remember Naboo when we were in the exact same location where Darth maul fight the 2 Jedi in the first film… Fighting?" I asked.

"Yep, sure do." She replied, then it's an awkward silence.

"Did you really mean that you like hairy men in the bought out story?" I asked.

But she blushed a bit. "Can you give me a minute?"

"Shoot." I said then we both turned off our lightsabers as I waited for her to stop being a shy girl.

It took a minute. "OK, it was a joke." She answered finally then grabbed 2 of her lightsaber hilts.

"Weirdo." I said as I grabbed the lightsaber hilt and turned it on.

"You done worst!" She yelled.

"Women." I whispered then we continued the fight.

After 10 minutes the CIS was about to retreat but belle got away.

Then Jorgen teleported to me.

"New fanfiction writer, you have freed us and made the CIS run like cowards, but our magic is not fully restored." Jorgan said.

"We came here because we need to get inside the cave of wonders." I said.

"Ah, we have just the magic to get you inside." Jorgan replied.

"Alright, meet us in the desert outside of agrabah." I said.


	20. Deserts of agrabah (2nd S&M scene BTW)

Back in Agrabah before sunrise:

Jasmine gets in contact with Belle.

"Wow, this boy is really something isn't he?" Jasmine asked.

"_He's properly on his way back to get inside the cave of wonders right now."_ Belle warned. "_Have your husband seduced then come back to the cave of wonders._"

"Oh, I'm gotta enjoy this moment." Jasmine grinned after the transmission ended.

She puts on her sith outfit and grabbed the whip with some breakfast as she enters her room to see that Aladdin is tied up just like she planned.

Jasmine tied up Aladdin in her bed a few minutes ago just before Belle contacted her so that way she can have fun with Aladdin and make sure he is seduced.

"Ah… Good morning sweety." Jasmine said with a sweet, playful voice as the birds chirp and she brings the tray of food with a whip at her hip.

"Jasmine… what outfit are you wearing?" Aladdin asked.

"Get ready for a surprise, I am a sith lord." Jasmine grinned then she lifted up an object. "Now don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to conquer the world, but why am I a sith? Well, you'll find out in the end of the month, but for now, let's enjoy the moment shall we?"

Jasmine feed the food to Aladdin, in the most sexual teasing way possible BTW, what do I mean exactly?

Sometime when she grabbed a piece of food she constantly have her eyes half shut, purrs, and sometimes get into Aladdin's ear and whisper a few words that can make him giggle.

After the food, that's when the fun truly began. Jasmine makes a teasing smile. "Oh, my love, your completely helpless aren't you?" She asked as she grabs the straitjacket with her two hands, closing in on Aladdin.

"Yes…" Aladdin said, now in a dumb tone.

She then slowly and gentle kisses her husband and gets off the bed as she grabbed the whip from her hip, made a crack in the floor, which made her husband gulp, and then… **SMACK!**

Aladdin's torture began which really starts off with a little whimper.

After 10 smacks it was getting boring. "Is that all you got mistress?" Aladdin asked.

Jasmine untied him from the bed, grabbed him in the hair, and throws him into the floor without care; she tied his hands up into the corners at the end of the bed almost naked.

Then Jasmine continued the whipping, only this time it stings his backside, which now makes Aladdin moan softly.

**SMACK!** "Does it make you realize how much I love you or how much I go crazy over you right now?" **SMACK!** "Do you have the slightest idea it could hurt if I don't care?" **SMACK!**

Aladdin then moans louder and louder.

"Keep going mistress, keep torturing me, I don't have enough yet!" Aladdin screamed in pleasure.

"SHUT UP!" Jasmine yelled in a dominatrix tone then continued whipping.

After 3 whips, Aladdin is beginning to chum.

"Oh god" **SMACK!** "HERE IT COMES!" **SMACK!** "AH, AH" **SMACK! "UGH!"** Aladdin finally cummed.

Jasmine smiled and now put the whip back at her hip as she walks to the tray to grab the towel to wipe out the cum from her husband, then she unties him and puts him into bed, now week and out of energy.

Jasmine pins him into the bed, staring at each other, she cups his cheek. "How did it go Aladdin?"

"Perfect." Aladdin smiled weakly, then gave a relaxing sigh and closed his eyes.

Jasmine then kisses him softly and watches him sleep like a baby for a few minutes, than she leaves.

* * *

The cave of wonders:

"Well, thanks jorgan." I said, then Jorgan poof out of here. The whole cave looked cool. "Oh… mooie-mooie!" I yelled, caused an echo.

"Oh god, did you really say that?" The critic asked as he smacked himself in the head whiles the Jedi Chuckled.

"I'm a Jar Jar fan." I answered, and then everybody glared at me.

"Oh that's it, when all of this is over-" The nostalgia critic was about to yelled when suddenly a shredder pops up and almost hits us. "Never mind." The critic finished nervously then got behind me as a shield while grabbing his gun.

"Relax, Ra's al Ghul wants me here." I announced, and then the immortal being himself showed up.

"So you got my message through your father, I have to admit I would never ask for your help because killing is properly not your style even for corrupted good people like the president maybe." Ra's al Ghul said.

"The president is properly in control, but regardless, we'll need your help of some Areas. We'll grant you the clone army but you will not kill the sith princesses nor the president." I said.

"I am a man of my word." Ra's chuckled.

"I hope so; because if you kill either of them then I'll just have the critics here will have serious issues with you. Let's get out of here." I said then we all walked out of here.

…

Everyone get's into the starship when suddenly…

"GUYS, GET IN!" I yelled.

Jasmine jumps off from the speeder then turned on her double saber and we've begun with our duel.

"GO!" I yelled and then she makes 2 more strikes at me. "TAKE OFF, I'LL HANDLE HER!"

They did what I say as they took off from the desert.

As we continued the fight I called for Mickey to get help so we can arrest the sith.

The fight continued for about 2 minutes, just when she was about to strike me down after she made a move where she can throw off my lightsaber so she can finally strike me down, Sora tried to strike from behind. Jasmine was about to strike me down with a sadistic grin but stopped when she felt Sora coming from behind.

Sora blocked her strike at me to save me. "Brave of you boy, never thought I could fight you like this." She said.

But unaware, I used the force to grab my lightsaber hilt when suddenly the Genie was inside the whole, winking, then get out of the lightsaber in his full body.

"Hello Sith Jasmine!" Genie said while crossing his arms as he makes clones of himself, aiming their guns at Jasmine.

Jasmine then death glared at me when she turned off her lightsaber hilt and surrendered.

"Thanks Genie." I said as he helped me up.

"Thank you for getting the magic back at fairy world, without it, you would be slice and diced by Jasmine." The genie smiled, then teleported us back to Disneyland as we see Mickey walking towards us.

"Mickey... we've just captured Jasmine." I said.

"I see." Mickey smiled. "I'll take care of this and try to snap her out of the whole sith business."

"Don't thank me by the way, thank the Genie, Well OK I did get the power back to fairy world so thank me mainly." I chuckled.

"So, how about I assist you?" Genie asked.

"No… you should be around Aladdin, I'm getting the feeling that he'll be messed up by all this." I said with an awkward plus nervous look.

"Oh, you're right, better make sure it doesn't happen." The genie said, then teleported back.

Then I thought for a second and Jasmine reminded me of what's gotta happen properly if Melody found out about Ariel then becomes a sith lord.

"I gotta find Melody and warn her about the whole thing Mickey." I said then I called for my gunship as I went to the balcony. "If Melody found out about Ariel, who knows what could happen to her." I said, then jump off to get inside LAAT and took off to Eric's castle. "God help your soul Mel-Mel."


	21. A long wait

"Emergency code 913." I said.

Then the figure of Yoda popped up.

"Master Yoda, Ariel is gotta make sure to not reveal herself unless if there's an edge, so I won't help anyone until I finally expose her." I alerted.

"_Do what you must, great care we will take."_ Yoda replied then the transmission ended.

Then I made contact with Superman.

"Superman." I began. "I might need help soon. I'm about to get Ariel and she is gotta be tough to beat thanks to her water powers, but don't engage unless I expose her to the world or country or something, is it alright?" I asked.

"_Finally, someone is asking for help_." Superman replied. "_We have enough for you_."

"Don't be too hopeful on beating her, I've seen her power and it's gotta take an army of superpowered heroes." I added then ended the transmission.

Later:

I finally made it to Eric's castle and landed at a spot near the beach but still near the castle.

"Fallon Skywalker, how's the galaxy holding up?" I asked the fanfiction writer who actually escaped.

"_A war is still going, but we're alright, we are winning the best we can._" Fallon replied.

"OK, make sure other Jedi writers are safe and after you beaten the Empire and the trade federation come back here." I finished then ended the transmission as I got off the gunship. The water seemed to be OK and there's no control of it whatsoever, hell even Ariel is not at the palace or Atlantica.

I stepped at the water to get a view of the ocean and saw a dolphin flip, guess everything is peaceful, then I get going to Eric's palace.

* * *

Somewhere in Coruscant:

"Everything is going as planned?" Ariel asked.

"_Yes ma'am, but I doubt that he'll have to trust DC on this_." One of the spy's replied.

"I'll be waiting to see what he his next trick is, thank you." Ariel said then ended the transmission.

"My lord, we have an intruder, but we captured him." One of the guards said.

"Bring him in; I would like to have a chat with the fool." She ordered with a brooding voice.

As the guards bring the intruder in, it turns out to be sora. The keyblade wielder tried to fight back the guards when he got spotted but forgot about their version of stinging.

"You…" Sora moaned, glaring at the sith princess.

"Leave us." She ordered and the guards did as they're told. She then walks up to his week body and leaned down to him as she lift his chin up with her right hand. "Nice of you to spy on me, but I'm afraid you can't go anywhere." She said with venom in her voice.

"Ariel… stops being like this…" Sora groaned.

"I can't stop this; I never thought that being a bad girl could be so much fun." Ariel began. "You see, when wattpad's planning on this story, I've had a lot of experience, so when I heard the purge is happening I've decided to abandon being a sweet nice girl into a slutty sith, and it turns out to be the wildest I've ever been though. And now I have you..." She pointed, smiling.

"You know that your gotta fail for this!" Sora yelled.

"Shut up." Ariel said then let's go of his chin, dropping on the floor. "I know I might loss, but who can blame a girl with having fun?" She shrugged then contacted her servants of the building. "Have the torture room ready." She ordered with her venom tone.

"_Yes my lord."_

This made Sora scared, causing Ariel to smile seductively. "Now sora, you will have to learn your place and who you will be serving since you're a fool enough to try and spy on me."

"I rather die than be a bad guy!" Sora yelled.

"Ah yes, death, that's what they prefer sometimes do they?" Ariel giggled. "But pain is far worst then death is it? That's what I will do to you first, and guess what? I will never stop hurting you, if you can't serve me for the rest of the month, I'm gotta make sure you will cry in pain as long as I want you to do." Then she puts both of her hands on soras cheek and lifted him up. "Look all you have to do is just say yes and do what I ask you to do just for the rest of this month, that's all you need to do if you want to avoid pain."

"Go… fuck yourself." He cursed harshly.

Then she gave a sigh. "Why do they prefer pain first? Fine, if this is what you want to choose, then so be it keyworm." She said with full venom in her tone.

Later in the torture room:

She grabbed a riding crop and turned to Sora with a devil grin. "It's time to be punished Sora, are you sure you want to have pain?" She asked, she received a death glare as an answer. "I'll take that as a yes or I don't care then." She said harshly.

**SMACK!**

* * *

I'm with Eric and Melody as we walk in some hallways, then suddenly I stopped when I sense a great disturbance.

"What's wrong?" Melody asked.

"I sense a great disturbance in the force, one of the chosen ones are being tortured, then suddenly silenced from screams after a few minutes, something terrible has happened in coruscant." I answered.

"Jeez, that's awful." Eric replied.

Then I see a bunch of mer-people outside. "What the hell?" I asked and then I grabbed the 2 and ran in super speed at the stairs towards the beach.

"Oh, yeah I should explain something." Eric chuckled. "Mer-people often come visit us."

"Seem's like legit I guess." I shrugged, the 2 chuckled and went downstairs when really I just used a force jump to get on a big rock and get a view of the sea with a short meditation to detect any threats, and there's none after half a minute.

Then I hear muttering about the race I've beaten as Melody swims up to me in her mermaid form, which by the way I think is totally legit!

"They are talking about you." Melody said.

"I know what they are talking about, when's the last time you talked to you grandfather? I've beaten pearl." I said without looking at her, caused Melody to gasp in surprise and cover her mouth. "I am a Jedi after all."

"Speaking of my grandfather, here he comes now!" Melody squeaked and waved.

Cue the forth wall break… NOW!  
17lakect: Sometimes fishes are not always the best ideas.

The 2 chatted it out and then I force jumped back to the sand. "So remind me again, does the mer-people visit the beaches just for fun with our kind?" I asked.

"It's obvious isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said with no emotion AT ALL!

Then Melody and Triton swam to the shore.

"My granddaughter and I were talking about a celebration of you being the winner on racing in atlantica." Triton said with a warm tone and Eric is surprised by the face I beat the all-time winner.

"Why should we be surprised, did no Jedi including fanfiction writers attempt to race?" I asked.

Then the 3 thought about it…

"Actually, you made a good point." Eric answered.

"Yep." Melody said in deadpan face.

"Well I guess we'll start the celebration since I'm waiting." I suggested.

"Great boy, I'll let all of my people know about this." Triton replied.

Then with a force jump, I went into the rock then jumped high as I could as I scream Jar Jar style as I dive down underwater.

…

Disneyland:

Mickey was just sitting down, looking at the window with concern outside the world when his wife Minnie came in the room.

"Sora's been gone for a while." Minnie reminded.

"He's going after Ariel." Mickey said with a sad sigh.

"Why did he dare to go after her?" Minnie asked.

"He's trying to set things right, when really he does know why Ariel is a sith, and she'll lie about why or just use her talent of all and no information at the same time."

"Why won't you tell your most trusted friends or surviving fanfiction writers about Ariel?" Minnie asked.

"We may have a new writer who actually likes Disney and the fact that we bought star wars, but he's going through an adventure that's sometimes more difficult then the trails, Ariel is gotta be the example after the secret is out." Mickey explained.

"She is way to OOC; even she enjoys it a little too much." She alerted.

"Don't worry, all of this will be over after a couple and a half weeks from now, I promise you." Mickey said with a sad smile.

…

Atlantica:

I was riding on the orca as I got onto its tail so I can fly out into the air then dive back down to get to the city faster.

"You don't seem to enjoy it too well." Triton said, noticing my reactions.

"Even if I'm not a Jedi, I still come up with different ways and I might still keep control of my emotions." I said and then gave a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Melody asked.

"Something's happening to Sora in Coruscant." I answered in a monotone voice.

"Oh…" The 2 replied.

"You should get your mind out of tis purge and dat terrible war outside this planet." Sebastian suggested.

"Yeah, maybe I should, but I sure hope he'll be alright." I said.

...

In Coruscant:

"Ma'am." One of the servants saluted. "We've just received reports that 17laketc is now at atlantica."

"Have my ship ready." Ariel ordered the servant left the room, then looked at sora, softly moaning as she held his cheek. "Goodbye for now." And with that she gave a gentle soft kiss and holds it until Sora passes out.


	22. Fire with fire

In dreams:

I see the tsunami, flooding the city, rain and thunder, sea predators and monsters, Ariel with belle fighting both me and Melody in big buildings while the building is week and Godzilla from the final wars.

And then… explosions…

Reality:

I was gasping heavily in the guest room at Atlantica, which by the way, the party about me being beating the all-time winner was a purpose, like I said before pearl wins all the time but I beat her which is actually a rare thing.

I left the room and went outside as I sat down, then suddenly Melody swam up to me.

"What's wrong?" Melody asked.

Then I gave a sigh. "It was a dream."

"Bad?"

"It was about your mother and Belle… And it was about the 2 of us too."

"What happened to us?"

"We were fighting, in a city where a tsunami flooded the city, there was a bad weather, and I see a bunch of sea monsters, then… there are explosions that ended my vision." I explained.

"Why are we fighting?" She asked.

"You won't believe me." I answered. "But the 2 are sith lords, and yes I fought them before, but what's more ironic is that there is an upcoming fanfiction on wattpad about them that are survivors of the zombie apocalypse."

"I'm not sure if your right about them, but she is acting weird, and she contacted with that weird thing that I guess is a holo-communicator, saying something about capturing one of the writers?"

"It was me… whens the last time you saw her?" I asked.

"A few days ago." She answered.

Then I sensed something from outside the planet, it was her again. "Your mother is coming back. Melody, I need your help. I want you to take this video camera and report anything about her being unusual, if you find something that sum's up that she is a sith lord, record it and make sure it stay's hidden because we need to warn everyone not just in Atlantica but to other hero's aside from Mickey and people in Disneyland as well."

She took the camera. "I'll do what I can."

"Melody… if you think I was right about her… I'm so sorry she has become what she is." I said, than I left Atlantica to get to my gunship.

Later:

"Mickey mouse, Ariel is coming back." I said after I made transmission.

"_Well I got more bad news, New York is destroyed by the marvel villains and I've heard that a big bad tsunami is happening in all around America."_

"Oh god, that's part of my vision, Mickey, have as much heroes get over there as soon as I expose the secret, and have Godzilla somehow get over there!" I yelled than I ran back to Eric palace only to find that Ariel is diving down from a star ship into the water. "SHIIIIT!" I yelled in a high pitched tone.

"_What's wrong?"_ He asked.

"That's it, Mickey, I can't take this anymore but I got an idea that we're gotta have to take." I suggested. "We could have Usrula and Morgana try to kill Triton without his trident."

"_What!?_" He yelled in surprise.

"Now don't worry, I'm sure Ariel will expose her terrible truth to save her father at that time, if this plan works get everyone to New York and start the attack!" I yelled then ended transmission and ran in super speed, only to find that the idea is already in progress because Morgana and Ursula were ACTUALLY AT IT THE WHOLE TIME!

"17!" Melody yelled as she swam to me. "Did you see the 2 sea witches?" She asked in worry.

"Yeah…" I answered with a sneaky smile.

"Wait, why are you smiling?" She asked.

"I think… the proof of Ariel as a sith is coming up, have your camera ready to record." I said.

Then we see Ariel and I stayed hidden as she is helpless because of Eels as Ursula is about to kill Triton.

"Wait Melody…" I said, stopped her and I gave wink.

Ariel seemed tired as she hanged her head down in exhausted.

"Ariel, Triton!" Flounder and Sebastian yelled in unison. Then, she raised her head up as her yellow sith eyes showed itself as she grits her teeth in anger. "Ariel?" Flounder asked, noticing her eyes.

A triton is shaking, struggling to get out of Ursula's hands. "What the?"

"**GAHHHHHH!**" Ariel screamed in rage, a lightsaber hilt is out of camouflage, she grabbed it and cut the stingrays and eels and half as the bubbles spread around her.

"She's got a real sweet tooth for blooooood!" I yelled.

Everyone was shocked by this, including the merfolk, and I clapped my hands one time and raised my right one. "CALLED IT!" I shouted out.

After the bubbles stopped, her sith form finally is exposed, but Ariel was in rage, she choked Morgana first then with that she crushed her neck and also gripped the triton and stabbed Ursula.

"Can I have this back please?" I asked, she didn't listen but didn't noticed that I took the camera and I send the recording to Mickey as it's about to be spread for proof. "I got you now!" I laughed. She threw death glared at me. "Uh-oh." I said as I widen my eyes.

Melody came out of shock when suddenly her mother ran in super speed at me, Melody tried to stop her but she grabbed the both of us and threw us out of the water far away.


	23. Flight at New york of destruction

Disneyland:

"Mickey, this is going to far, you have to tell him the truth." Jimmy cricket said.

Then beeping happens as the image comes up with me and the other 2 at an unknown location.

Back to me BTW:

"MICKEY, NOW'S THE TIME!" I yelled. "Get an army of heroes and Godzilla to New York before- OH GOD!" I yelled, then my holo-communicator gets broken by Ariel's lightsaber.

"I will kill you for this." She growled as the water rises behind her.

Then the green lantern (Hal Jordon) flew towards us and uses the ring to make a sphere taking us inside so we can escape from Ariel's power.

"Thanks." I panted.

"No problem!" He replied.

Then we saw New York, it looked awful, buildings destroyed, and of course a bunch of villains are around while I saw heroes coming and Godzilla from far away swimming towards us. And then the water rises and floods the city.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING DOWN THERE!?" Melody yelled.

"Mommy's very angry." I replied as I look in her in the eye. By the way, the line was from Jurassic park the lost world. "Take us into any rooftop!" I yelled.

"Sure thing!" Hal replied, then drop us off to a building.

Then I saw Melody grab her elvish sword. "Did you practice with them?" I asked, she nodded. "OK." I said like i thought she would get hurt as I grab the lightsaber hilt and activate it. "You know that you have to fight your mother now, but do not kill her."

And so we waited… and waited… and waited… and waiiiiiiiiteeeeeeeeed…

"Jeez, what's taking her so long?" I asked, the 2 of us are sitting down, resting our hands in our hands when we put our swords up.

"I don't know." Melody yawned. "So you wanna tell me a little something about what's going on since you are becoming a new fanfiction writer? What are a few things you loved about your adventures?"

"Well, I did love getting the powers of the force, even siding with Jedi, but Melody… you will not believe what your mother did to me when the two of us met finally." I chuckled.

"What?"

"OK, prepared to be flipped by 3 words, S&M."

"WHAT!?" She asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, she's one of those sith types where she is a seductress."

"What's worst then that?" She moaned as she facepalm while laying down.

"Jasmine and Belle are also sith princesses." I replied in monotone as I layed down.

"OH MY GOSH!" She yelled, then I laughed like a maniac the way she is freaked out.

"But don't worry, I got Jasmine arrested to Disneyland." I said, she calmed down a bit and gave an agreeing moan. "And boy does she have anger issues sometimes."

"Is there anything else I need to know so I can yell?"

"… I hate the original star wars trilogy for some parts, I love the prequels, I'm a Jar Jar fan-"

"Actually, they don't upset me." She calmly interrupted.

"How 'bout that?" I asked sarcastically. "There are some stains you can never wash out… hang on I think I heard them coming."

The water rises, and Ariel attacked us as the 2 of us grabbed our weapons as we engaged her for a few seconds, then Belle lunged at me in another building as she starts to attack.

And yes, it's a mother and daughter fight, if you thought the design of her as a sith is hot and wondered what it's like if she fought her daughter? Well, now's your chance to imagine.

Buildings by building crashes down and the 2 of us are separate.

"I don't want to fight you mom." Melody said as she blocked a horizontal attack.

"I know, but you don't have a choice now since your on their side right?" She asked.

Back at another building that's crashing down as we jump from rock to rock as we engage.

"Not a wise choice to expose Ariel's secret." Belle said after I blocked a head strike.

"I'm trying to save you three before I go after the president." I replied.

When the 2 of us where about to crash down to the water, a bunch of sea monsters are attacking and the 2 of us jump at the big one's before we continued the attack.

Back to Ariel and Melody, the building was getting weaker thanks to a bunch of fighting with heroes and villains, and the 2 ran towards the pole that fell down to another building and the 2 are being careful with their balance.

"Ever fought while keeping balance?" Ariel asked.

"Not exactly." Melody replied then made a strike that is blocked.

Godzilla finally reached the city and breathe fire towards the water to dry it so Belle and I can get on ground and we entered a nearby building before the water came back and we continued the attack.

Melody lost balance but thankfully landed on Godzilla's head as Ariel force jumped at the head as the 2 continued the attack.

Outside the city:

Triton is using his trident to make speed towards New York.

"Please, there is still time to forgive yourself as soon as we capture you my daughter." Triton whispered.

Back at the city:

Melody and I finally came back together back to back.

"I GOT HER!" Melody yelled.

"Actually you don't." I whispered as Belle is about to make her move.

Black Adam punched Godzilla, causing the monster to lean at the building, causing the building to break apart and caused us to fall when the green lantern saved us and try to get us to safety when he was about to be out of power.

"I'm sorry, I can't capture the 2 sith princesses, I'm almost out of power!" He warned.

"We got this!" I yelled.

"You both have nothing." Ariel growled and all of us engaged again.

After a minute, the green lantern dropped us at a stable building when Ariel finally destroyed Melody's sword and is about to strike her down when I launged at her and blocked her strike and made a force push and she fell down at the waters.

Then Belle made a final strike as I manage to destroy the 2 lightsaber hilts and used my left hand to punch her, causing her to spin and knocked her head in the wall, and then land at her back knocked out.

I was panting. "Are you alright Melody?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you." She replied.

Then a bunch of villains were retreating when half of them are knocked out and captured as Superman landed at the building.

"Kal… contact (Pant) Mickey… Belle… captured…" I said, as the world fades to black.


	24. Truth revealed

Disneyland:

Anakin comes in the room to report to Mickey.

"Master, we've just recived report from our writer, he has taken out belle, the Justice league are on their way with the writer."

"So I see, I assume Ariel has got away?" Mickey asked.

"Yes." Anakin answered.

Mickey then gave a sigh and rubbed his temples.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing you should be concern about, will you please leave, I must be alone."

"Yes Mickey." Anakin bowed then left the room.

During the arrival:

"Ugh…" I groaned.

"Oh, he's awake!" Kara alerted.

I rubbed my eyes then looked to see that we've landed at Disneyland.

"Where's Belle?" I asked.

"We're about to turn her in." The green lantern (John Stewart) answered.

I gave a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked as she put her hand at my right solder.

"… It's been a tough work, but it was worth it." I replied as I stretched and made a loud relaxing yell. "Oh yeah, I should mention that when I'm stretching, I can make a noise because of how good it felt."

Kara giggled. "I've never seen anyone like that."

"Am I lucky?" I asked sarcastic, yet still tired tone.

The hatch opened and I got up and walked along with the DC heroes inside.

"Mickey mouse, I now have to capture Ariel." I said.

"… 17lakect, you are under a lot of stress, please relax for the rest of the day and let us handle Ariel." Mickey suggested.

"… No." I replied.

"What?" He asked, widen his eyes in surprise.

"I will not rest nor I will stop, if Ariel isn't stopped, how will I take on the president without being followed?" I asked.

"I understand but your be though way too much." He replied.

Then a silence as occurred. "I'm so sorry but I will not rest until I'm done." I replied then I went to J'onn. "Where's Melody?"

"She's… having a broken heart." The Martian replied.

"Damn." I cursed softly while looking down, concerned. Then I see small water from the sewer, heading towards the castle. "I'll be right back." I announced to Mickey while running.

"WAIT!" He replied, but I ignored and ran towards the water.

"Mickey, what's wrong?" Superman asked the mouse gave a sigh.

"I must confess before he goes too far." Mickey replied, getting ready to explain.

* * *

Inside the Disney Castle:

"Just stop running Ariel, you cannot win!" I yelled, then she stopped as the water makes shape shifts the water into her normal self as she grabs her lightsaber hilt and activates it.

"I suppose that it's no more running then? After all, you did expose me, took out 2 of us, and now it has come to this." She reminded, her voice grew louder and darker. "Don't make me kill you."

I grabbed my lightsaber hilt and activated it. "I will do what I must."

"You will try." She gritted her teeth then jumps towards me as we begun are final duel like the battle of heroes.

We quit caused a damage to the castle, the fight continues on and on for 6 minutes, until finally we reached the top.

Superman came towards us. "WAIT!" He yelled.

But due to the damage, we fell down 15 floors down as Superman saved me but Ariel bounced from the man of steel then lunged at me as the lightsaber slipped from my hand and in a millisecond she used the force at chains and tied me up to the pole.

Then… I start to feel angry as she is about to execute me.

"You can scream if you want." She grinned and then start's to strike me down.

With the force, a piece of debris hit her in the head, so instead of her to impale me, she cut's the chins, freeing me.

I used the force to grab the lightsaber hilt and activate it as I made a bunch of strikes, I gritted my teeth and she widen her eyes as I destroyed her lightsaber hilt and grabbed her at the neck.

"**WAIT!"** Mickey yelled, came in the room. "I PLANNED THIS THE WHOLE TIME!"

His words has gotten me into shock, I dropped my lightsaber hilt and let go of Ariel who was coughing.

"What. Did you say?" I asked after I dropped into my knees.

"Since you became one of ours, I knew that there was something special with you after all these years that I took care of you… so for a rare occasion, I decided to have some of my friends act like bad guys of any types to try and put you into tests until the president is found… and it turns out you have been passing through worst and worst, having your stress off charts." He explained.

Melody and the rest of Mickey's friends came in the room.

"Hey Mel… your mother wasn't a sith, Mickey's the one setting the whole thing up." I told her, then I got back to Mickey as I picked up my lightsaber hilt. "Mickey… did you even realize what i've been though, what I've caused to Ariel, to Belle, even Jasmine? Don't you reliaze how it would break anyone's hearts!?" I yelled.

Ariel the got up. "I noticed too." She added, went by my side.

"I'm so-" Mickey start to say but I just force pushed him to a wall, causing all to gasp in surprise.

"What you did was unforgivable." I growled harshly. "Ariel… I'll let you and Melody chat it out." I said to her softly, and then I walked out of the room.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T JUST DO THIS TO MICKEY, YOU HAVE TO-" Donald argued.

I turned my head towards Mickey's friends, giving a death glare, and my eyes have turned yellow and red like the sith, Donald stopped arguing and was a little scared. I then looked forward and walked away to find a café.

* * *

The café:

I entered, rubbed my temples. "Ugh… help my goddamn soul for a glass of Diet soda." I groaned.

Then the critics came in the room.

"Hey, what's our new fanfiction and fan doing in a café?" Phelous asked cheerfully.

"Terrible." I replied.

"What's the hold up?" Film brain asked.

"About the sith princesses…"

"Yeah?" All asked in unison.

"Mickey set the whole thing up, it was his fault, it was all a test." I finished, all gasped.

"WHAT!?** THAT'S INSINE!**" The nostalgia critic screamed.

"I know!" I replied.

"How would you like it if I was trying to make you chase a good ice cream cake, and suddenly it wasn't an ice cream cake, it was a test to see if your worthy of getting the ice cream cake from dairy queen for free!"

Then I chuckled a bit. "OK, that's a good one right there." I smiled, the other chuckled along.

"So… how about we all watch the dark knight as a group and tell our opinions?" Cinemus snob suggested, the other agreed.

"Now you talking." I replied, grinning. "HEY, HOW ABOUT DIET COKE FOR ALL OF US!?" I asked.

The Jedi masters came in the room.

"I've heard that Mickey actually set the whole sith princess thing up, is that true?" Mace windu asked.

"Oh yes." I replied after I drinked.

"Hm… I've sensed you've been under a lot of stress, but now your stress level is decreasing from the looks of you with TGWTG." Obi-wan said, noticing us.

"Hm… relaxing you are." Yoda said.

"Yeah, maybe after we save the world, we'll kick the mouses ass, anyone agrees?" I announced, the critics all shouted in unison along with me. "AYE!"

"A wise choice it is not." Yoda chuckled. "But my one chance this is!"

"Sweet!" Anakin agreed.

"OK, so we all agree on kicking his ass."

…

Both a mother and daughter went back to Eric's castle into Melody's room as Ariel gave a sigh. "Melody… I wanted to tell you the whole thing, but mickey just doesn't realize how much stress he's been under, I didn't either until a few minutes ago."

"I…" Melody was about to say but was choking as she is breaking down, crying.

Ariel put her arms to her daughter to hug her, comforting her. "It's Mickey's fault, I know that's what your thinking right?"

"Yes…" Melody answered.

Ariel decided to lay in bed to Melody, putting both of her arms on her daughter as she cry's at her stomach.

"Listen, I'll make this all up, I promise." Ariel said softly then she patted her back, waiting for her daughter to let it all out.

After a few minutes, Melody's crying died down and Ariel kept waiting until her daughter sleeps, and Ariel then felt tired and decided to sleep with her, before Ariel slept, she remembers the days of when her daughter was a baby.

"Goodnight." Ariel whispered then gave a kiss.

…

"OK, so the president is still missing, and we've captured almost about every villains, how is that possible!?" I shouted.

"I don't know but as long as we are alive and if we're helping around to stop every villians and monsters as we can, who gives a damn?" Nostalgia chick asked then took another sip.

"Oh… food and drink, it's so good!" Chester A. Bum said in a happy tone.

"Does anybody watch any shark movies aside from Jaws like Bait 3D, shark attack 1 though zone, or megalodon? I sure have!" I shouted out loud.

"I didn't know you are the shark fan." The critic said to me, curious.

"Well, the best shark has to be megalodon, and I wish to see more of those movies created." I said as I drunk the last of my cup. "At first I thought Jaws 5 would come out in 2010, but nope it's a fake trailer, it was made in the 90's and it was a disappointing flick. And I swear to god, bait is properly the only movie where I'm invested in the characters."

"What about Jaws?" Phelous asked.

"Kiss my ass on those guys, well, except on the ending maybe." I replied.

"OK, you are really dumb!" Linkara complained.

"Oh shut up, as soon as I leave, I think I'll just go kill some sharks or something." I said then got up as I contact the gunship for pick up.

"What about the 3 princesses?" Nostalgia chick asked.

"I'm sure they will be fine and freed now that I know the truth."

…

Sunrise at Melody's room:

Eric entered Melody's room to find her daughter sleeping and his wife at the balcony looking out in the horizon with her hands crossed with the blowing wind.

Ariel heard Eric approaching. "Good morning Eric." She said calmly.

"Ariel, is it true that your father said about you as a sith?" Eric asked.

"… Mickey didn't tell you? It was just an act in order to see how our new writer fights and because of how much stress he is in right now, it's finally time to stop. I'm sorry Eric for not telling you, but I shouldn't if I wanted to, even our daughter." Ariel said as she looks down and then turns around, looking at her husband in the eyes, her eyes are no longer dark and yellow.

The 2 paused and looked at each other for a few seconds then the 2 came together and hugged.

"I would still be with you and never hate you Ariel." Eric said softly.

"I know… but don't blame this all on me, and I'm sure Mickey will realize his mistakes too." Then Ariel hear's the engine's from my gunship as it took off. "I cannot stay here for long."

"Ariel, stay safe my love." Eric said as he lets her go.

The water flies and goes around Ariel; the two looked at each other than Ariel disappears.

She then teleports back to Coruscant and released Sora and brought him back to Disneyland while he was knocked out.

Back at my home:

I gave a relaxing sigh and decided to have water as Ariel teleports by water to visit me.

"Hi." She said to me in a calm but sweet tone.

I gave a sigh. "How's your daughter?"

"She's OK, but she did cry and I decided to wait for her to stop and sleep and I've decided to sleep with her until sunrise. Eric would never hate me also."

"Melody's a good girl."

"Yes, she is."

"When did you become so powerful?" I asked.

"I had dark magic which make me feel the urge to be a bad girl perfectly, even I still enjoyed torturing you as you enjoyed it." She replied.

"Hm… what about the outfit?" I asked.

My question made her giggle. "The same thing just like when you saw my outfit when I met you, when I found out about josephB222, I've decided to act like a seductress so I picked that outfit, and when I showed it to Mickey and his friends, they all had their jaws dropped." She giggled even more at that part. "Oh… and you wanna know what I did to sora? The same thing I did to you."

"You are enjoying this way too much." I reminded her.

"Hey, even for an act, I never knew how good it felt to be a sith." She said as she rest her hands at her back head and laid down.

"Speaking of which, is sora alright?"

"Yes, I took him out of his cell and took him back while he was sleeping."

Then I gave a sigh. "I really wish there are more stories about you in the outfit, or P-girl clothing for that matter."

"Really, first this and now P-girls gallery? You really are a perv." She grinned.

"Well, sort of, I know girls can slow you down."

"Like I am?" She asked, looking at me curiously.

"Don't get think about whipping me again, I'm tired."

Then she gave a disappointing sigh. "Guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, you wanna go kill some sharks later on?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." She grinned again.

"Bye." I said, then she teleports out of here again.


	25. It's overNow it's time to get to work

Next week…

The purge is almost over, but nevertheless it continued to get worst, people are suffering, dying. The fanfiction writers are all missing except me since I decided to relax.

Troughout the week, I discovered Kim possible after watching what's with all the princess hate video, the show is cool, but my vision tells me I won't be into it anymore.

But what's coming up makes things worst after the whole week…

The beach near Eric's castle:

Ariel just sat in the sand with solemn look as her sisters are spying at her again.

"Why are you hiding?" Ariel asked after feeling their presence, causing them to yelp then come out of hiding.

"We all heard about you, is it true that you're a sith?" Attina asked.

"Did Mickey ever tell atlantica?" Ariel asked.

"Your not answering." Attina said.

Ariel gave a sigh and the water changes her cloths into her regular sith outfit complete with lightsaber, and yes folks, even with her yellow eyes, DAMNIT, SITH LORDS DOES LOOK CREEPY WITH YELLOW EYES! BTW, I just wish that Disney would come up with a fusion or something just like family guy did with star wars.

"Oh Ariel!" Arista gasped.

"Relax, I didn't cause any deaths aside from bad guys." Ariel replied while using the water to transport a glass of wine. "Also, there's a fanfiction on Wattpad coming up about me along with Belle and Jasmine as sith lords fighting off zombies." Then she took a sip

"I don't understand, if you're a sith, shouldn't you be one of them villains?" Aquata asked.

"Maybe, but that doesn't stop me from doing some bad stuff like whipping some men into shape like Lakey boy." Ariel replied after she transported the glass back somewhere, The sisters gasped again, Ariel decided to make Adella jealous. "And orcourse it's complete with kisses." She smiled with her eyes closed.

"WHAT!?" Everybody shouted, Ariel laughed out loud.

"But relax, I'm still Eric's husband." She said, then the others gave a relaxing sigh. "Because I did the same thing to him and I'm gotta do it again after the entire month."

"**OH MY GOSH!**" The others yelled again, Ariel laughed again.

"OK, you are enjoying being a sith way to much!" Adella whined.

"If you learned how to be a seductress or something like that, maybe you will be lucky of getting kisses, to which you are not getting." Ariel grinned. "Well, I'll be killing some sharks with Lake soon." She walks down through her sisters.

"Ariel, I swear, I'm gotta-" Aquata threatened but was interrupted as Ariel gives a glare at her and gets extremely close to her eyes.

"Your gotta what?" Ariel asked with venom in her voice, Aquata said nothing as the sisters stood back. "I didn't think so." She said then swam somewhere.

…

Hours later:

Flounder swims along with Sebastian as the 2 discuss then suddenly stopped when they saw us with the dead sharks.

The 2 had their jaws open when they saw the 2 of us clearing some sharks.

"Oh hey flounder and Sebastian." Ariel hollered.

"Ariel, WAT IS ALL DIS!?" Sebastian asked in disbelief.

"Just killing a bunch of sharks, what about you guppy fish?" Ariel teased.

"I am not a guppy!" Flounder whined.

"OK, sure, you're not a guppy." Ariel said sarcastically. "Because, you know, scared of death a little more than I do."

"ARIEL!"

"Do I even have to play tag with you with my lightsaber?" She asked, the 2 gasped while I just stood aside.

I then stood beside with them, whispering. "Wow, you do not want to mess with here." I whispered, and then just took steps back.

Flounder kept stammering as Ariel came up into his face with her cold eyes.

"Relax, I was only joking, I would never do such thing to my friends or family." Ariel laughed.

"ARIEL, SITH OR NOT-" Sebastian argued but gets interrupted.

"I'll stop being a sith if you weren't such a damn whiner!" Ariel yelled harshly.

I just stood and look awkwardly. "Uh… I'm gotta go to the watchtower and see if anybody needs help." And with that I swam up the shore.

5 minutes latah!:

"God, Ariel needs to stop being a sith one of these days after this last week because boy is she a harsh one!" I yelled to myself.

"You said it." Barbara said from behind.

I turned around then I went into Jim carrey from liar liar mode. I smacked into the wall yelling gibberish then fall down to the ground.

"So, how's Ariel aside from today?" She asked.

"Oh I'm actually doing great, she acts like a dominatrix a bit, the 2 of us meet once a day, and her water powers are really something when I took a shower last night." I answered, after I got up and we both walked.

"What's so great and what happened last night?"

"She made me chum when I look at her body." I said while wheezing them smacked my head.

"She really is a sith seductress." She grinned.

"OK, here's the thing, I find heros or villains including sith's in a black leather outfight or part's of it and black only really sexy and Ariel helps my carrer sometimes by making me sqeuel, whOOOOOOA I GOTTA GO!" I yelled, then ran for the elevator the fast I can.

"Hey, that was-" Some hero was about to say but I covered my ears and yell la-la-la in fast mode.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!" I shouted out constantly, trying to get on the next floor.

But opening the door reveals Kara. "Hey Lake." She said.

"HOLY HELL!" I shouted, smacked on the wall again then made a ran for it.

"_17lakect, you are to go to Florida."_ J'onn announced, and then I ran in super Jedi speed to the hanger.

…

Finally, i'm back at Disneyland, only to find that bunch of fanfiction writers are there.

"Mickey, what's going on, how did they return?" I asked.

"We caught whos responsible with the purge this whole time, it was hitler." He replied.

"Wait, so is this all over?"

"Yep!" He replied happily then turned on the TV to see what is going on around the world.

After 5 minutes, it looks like everything is back to normal.

"Ohh-ho-ho!" I laughed. "Now everything is back to the way it was!" I yelled out.

"Well, i suppose that you will be going back to your home now?" He asked.

"You guessed it. TIME TO GO HOME IN PEAAAAAAAAAAAACE!" I cheered along with the other writers.

A bunch of us are talking about what happened to me throughout my adventures and i got to the part of Ariel as a sith.

"THIS IS A FETISH STORY! Between innuendos and the fact that the outfit the sith princesses wears even a dominatrix would say is so alien! FETISH STORY!" I shouted. "And by the way, i think they will lay of being sith lords. I wonder what Ariel is gotta do to Eric in that sith outfit?"

...

"Ariel?" Eric asked after he entered the bedroom.

A door was creaking, closing, just to reveal Ariel with a seductive smile. "Hello Eric."

"Oh, I was looking for you." He sighed.

"And I was dragging you down here so we can have some fun." She giggled.

"And your still wearing that outfit that I think you look really hot on." He smiled.

Then the 2 passionately kissed each other and looked each other in the eyes, Ariel's eyes is now back to blue.

"So my lord, what will you be doing to me?" He teased.

Ariel gives a grin then puts her hand on his shirt as she pulls him.

"I think it's time to make you cry." She whispered into his ear, then the 2 laughed.

...

"Ah... now it's time to relax and get started on my story." I sighed, then noticed the camera, FORTH WALL JOKE AGAIN! "Guys, what are you doing here, its now over, get to the end credits, now it's freedom from the story!"

**THE END**


	26. Alternate verison of Truth revealed

Welcome to the FIRST alternative! Now, what different ending can I tell for this chapter? A different way to tell the truth in truth revealed chapter!

WARNING: it will also have an impact on the ending, but it's still a happy ending regardless.

So, it's the exact same fight except that after Ariel has her lightsaber slip from her hand, an unexpected happens.

"AH!" I yelled in pain, dropped my lightsaber hilt and grabbed my wrist.

"LAKE!" Mickey yelled, and then looked horrified.

I dropped in the floor. "What- what's going on!?" I yelled.

"Why didn't you listen to me? Now your stress level is critical and you will die in a few minutes if you don't stop!" Mickey yelled.

"I'll fix him up." Ariel said then picked me up with her power.

"No…" I muttered, and then I noticed her eyes is not cold and yellow anymore.

Then the water flows in the air when the rain comes, she hovered us into medical room with the window open.

The water flows around and inside me, it was wonderful, I've never felt more relaxed. She fixed my body perfectly, the stress is gone, my back feels far beyond better, I feel my body relaxed and in shape. Her healing power also made me sleep.

5:00PM:

I was waking up, and my body felt great and beyond healthy.

"Time to wake up sleepyhead." Ariel giggled.

"Why did you do this Ariel? You know I cannot join the dark side." I reminded, caused her to giggle even more, I was confused.

"I never embraced the dark side silly; it was an act to see how good you are!" Her voice as no longer cold and brooding, it's normal and cheerful.

"What?" I asked, then she got up and walk towards me. "Why would he-"

She puts her finger at my lips. "Shh…" Then she pins me. "Just relax, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Um…"

"I just like seeing you blush." She giggled again. "Now, you wanna look at me in the eyes?" She asked as she gets close to my face, and her eyes are yellow again, causing me to lose words then she gave a gentle kiss.

I felt relaxed again after she got up. "You're so hot in the outfit."

"I know." She grinned.

Then Mickey came in the room. "Oh hey what's up?" I asked.

"All better now?" He asked.

"Yeah, Aren't I lucky?" I asked.

Then Melody came in the room, a little embarrassed about her mother.

"So… Mickey told us everything and…" Melody paused. "I feel so sorry for fighting you."

But Ariel smiled. "You have fought well and I am very proud of you."

"Thanks." She giggled.

"So Mickey do I need a wheelchair or something?" I yawned.

"Not really." He replied.

"So, how was mother when she was a sith?" Melody asked.

"Oh, she was freakin badass." I replied. "So are the fanfiction writers found yet?"

"We've gotten their location now and we're coming to get them, you don't have to worry anymore, now you deserve to relax." Mickey replied. "The transport will be ready soon." And with that he left the room.

"Melody, do I even need to explain what we did and we first met?" I asked.

"Oh no she already told me." Answered awkwardly and slight disgust.

"Oh don't worry I'll put my foot at your back soon." Ariel said sneakily.

Then I gave a sigh. "This is just the beginning."

"I gotta go, bye-buck." Then melody left the room closing the door.

Then Ariel pins me down again.

"_Oh great, here we go again_." I thought.

Then her sith side came back. "You know, I may not be a villain for the rest of the month, but that doesn't mean I can be a bad girl." She reminded then kisses me in the neck. "Was it all bad when you were trying to capture us?"

"No, it was not." I answered, the question made her lean against my ear.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now that we are alone, I can now toy with you again." Then she looks at me in the eye, god her eyes is so intimidating as a sith. "You look so cute when you are trapped." She teased then licks at my right cheek almost close to my ear.

She gave an evil chuckle then starts to constantly kiss my lips. "How's my taste?" She asked.

"Lustful." I replied weekly.

"Don't worry, I'll stop this… until your transport arrives." She chuckled

She continues to kiss me for a minute then lies with me.

"You and your healing power is soothing." I whispered.

"There are angels like me, and some of them can have the dark side like me. If you want to go to sleep, do it."

And with that I start to fall asleep and she stays next to me, when the transport comes, she also used her power to help me into the transport without me waking up. God I sometimes love that girl.


End file.
